Beyond Friends:Season 2
by sammygurl14
Summary: *3 new chapters!!*The next series of my Beyond Friends series. What will happen to Chandler and Rache? What will Ross think? Read to find our and R/R!!!!
1. Tell Me About it

Beyond Friends Episode Eighteen "Tell Me About it Season Two Premiere   
  
Special Guest Star  
David Schwimmer as Ross  
  
"Where do we go from here"  
  
Chandler shuffled his feet and looked down at them. Rachel stood at the doorway. She eventually leaned over and closed it. It closed with a soft thud. Chandler looked up.  
"Whats true?" Chandler said scratching his head.  
"You know what I mean." Rachel said pointing to the phone. "I had the radio on over at Monicas place."  
"So I guess that means you heard." Chandler sighed heavily.  
"You could have always told me how you felt about me Chandler." Rachel said crossing the floor. "But instead you told millions of strangers and a radio doctor who would forget about as soon as the next caller started talking."  
"I couldnt tell you, not as long as you were with Ross." Chandler explained. "You guys seem to be really getting along good this time. No english girl or no dumb rich guy to screw it all up. And now just as all this is happening I do the stupid thing of falling in love with you."  
"But why now?" Rachel asked. "We knew each other for so long, why did it have to happen now?" Rachel shook her head. "My head is swimming, I need some air." Rachel ran over to the door.  
"Rachel!" Then he remember something he said long ago. "I love you! Deal with me first!"  
Rachel couldnt help smiling at the comment but she still opened th edoor and left. Chandler sat in his recliner.  
"Chandler you idiot what have you done now?" He said sitting back and closing his eyes.  
  
A few blocks away Rachel walked silently with her coat arond her. She forgot how cold it was when she had sprinted over from Monicas apartment. She even forgot she left Monica there alone with a bottle of Champange Du Bois that wasnt even open. Rachel sat on a bench and thought.  
  
"If I love Ross then why did I break all speed records going back to the apartment just to confirm what Chandler felt about me?" She felt a drop and looked up. It was starting to rain. She felt immediate de ja vu as she thought of the day she first went to Chandler in the pouring rain after she lost her job and her home. The rain actually felt good, as she tried to think of other things.  
  
But she found she couldnt stay on other things as long as two seconds. She thought of the dream she was having the first day she went to work with Monica at the restaurant. How Chandler came in as a friend and ended up kissing her with such unbridled passion. It had felt so real to be just a dream. She had dismissed it as an after effect of too much salsa way too late at night. Now she thought it could hve been a omen, a sign of things to come. Rachel stood up as she was now getting drenched. She wiped the wet hair out of her eyes. It was too late to go back to Monicas. And she couldnt even go over to Ross's place for she didnt even know the security number on his alarm system.   
  
She knew what she had to do.   
  
She had to go back to the apartment and Chandler.  
  
Chandler amazingly was still sitting in his recliner when a now very drenched Rachel opened the door. He looked up as he heard the door close and lock. Rachel peeled the coat off of her and started to wring it out over the sink. Chandler yawned, he must have dozed off and stood up. He walked over by her side. She turned to him as she finished wringing out the excess water in her coat.  
"I was getting worried about you." He confessed handing her a towel for her hair.  
"I kinda expected that." Rachel said tying the towel arond her head. "Did Monica call, I half expected her to after I ran out like that." She paused. "By the way, she didnt hear your audio confession so its not gonna get back to Ross you love me."   
"Thank god. I have the horrible habit of falling for other guys girls. And I thought that was only gonna happen with people Joey dated." Chandler said only half joking.  
"Chandler I want to be with Ross, but I don't know what to do about you." Rachel confessed walking away from him.  
"Me neither to tell the truth. I don't want you to hurt Ross. I have to confess..."  
"Gee, more stuff I don't know about you? Do you wear womens underwear in bed?"   
Chandler smiled. "As I was saying I been thinking of ways that you could be with me, if you wanted to and be with me at the same time."  
"What?" Rachel asked. She sat down. "I think I may have some feelings but I dont know if they run beyond friendship or not."  
"You're not sure." Chandler stated.  
"Yeah." Rachel agreed. "Remember that dream I told you about?"  
"Sure, the one about me and you in your bedroom." Chandler said thinking. "It was around the time when Monica told Janice that you and I were a couple."  
"Right. Maybe there was something about that telling us that maybe we could be together. But I'm not gonna break up with Ross just to see if I could get along with you romatically or not."  
"Thats a great idea." Chandler said snapping his fingers.  
"Whats a great idea."  
"A test run." Chandler said. "We go out for a week or so and if we dont do well as a couple, we'll go back to just being roomates. And Ross doesnt have to be the wiser."  
"I don't know. Its like the head of the donner party saying that if we eat one of the dead people it doesn't make us cannbals." Rachel sighed. "I dunno." Rachel laid down on her stomach then immediately sat back up. "Ok hot shot. What if DO get along. What if we love being together. What do we do then?"   
"Well, I'd to think we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Chandler sitting on the couch with Rachel. He placed his hands oner her shoulders. She tensed them immediately relaxed as she got used to his hands being there. "What do you think?"   
"I think its worth a try." Rachel sighed. "I have an idea." Rachel got up and got a piece of paper. "We'll make a plan."  
"I can't believe I'm planning to decieve one of my longest friends with his girlfriend." Chandler shook his head. "What is this anyway."  
"On Tuesdays Ross works late so we can be together then." Rachel said writing it down. R+C night under Tuesday. "Then Ross and I will be together for the rest of the week and on the weekend of the trial me and you can bet together."  
"Makes sense. I guess." Chandler said picking up the paper and crumpling it up.  
"What are you doing?" Rachel said as he carefully inserted the paper wad in his mouth and chewed it.  
"Can't have Ross finding this." Chandler said swallowing it.  
"Cant have me seeing what?" Ross said as the door closed.  
  
Rachel and Chandler stood up fast. Chandler almost choked on a leftover piece of paper that was in his mouth. He swallowed it and smiled.  
"Ross!" Rachel said running over and hugging Ross. Ross leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Chandler actually felt a little jealous looking at this display. After confessing his love to her, she was still kissing Ross like that. He sighed.  
"What can't I see?" Ross said smiling. Rachel turned to Chandler. Ross reached around Rachel and hugged her from behind.  
"Well I guess the gig is up." Chadnler sighed. "It was fun before it even started."  
"We were making secret plans for you surprise birthday party." Rachel broke off Chandler before he said anymore. She feared he was gonna tell the truth about the "trial"  
"Really Chandler?" Ross said looking his way. "Yeah." He agreed smiling. Rachel sighed. "Even thought its month away, theres never a wrong time to come up with ideas for our Ross's birthday party!"  
"See?" Rachel kissed Ross on the cheek. "Lets go out for a while. I want to show you something special."  
"Okay." Ross said opening door. "I'll be right downstairs."  
As soon as Ross left Chandler sighed. "That was close. Too too close."  
"We'll be fine." Rachel said getting a dry coat. "With luck it will turn out we're a bad couple and Ross never has to know."  
"Right." Chandler said watching her leave. "But what if I don't make a bad boyfriend?" He finished after she left. 


	2. Secret Lovers

Beyond Friends Episode Nineteen "Secret Lovers"   
  
"Little Lies"  
  
  
Rachel yawned as she woke up. She looked over on Chandlers side of the bed. Big wide smile on his face. She smiled herself and got out of the bed. Then she realized what day it was. It was a week from when they said they would have a "trial relationship" to see how things might worked out if she was with Chandler and not with Ross. Everything had gone well and Ross had not suspected a thing. Rachel lumbered out to the kitchen wearing a large shirt. She forgot whos but figure it might have been Ross's. She started a pot of coffee in the maker.  
  
"This is really really nice." She thought to herself as the percolator churned and bubbled. "But being with being with Ross is also very nice." The little bell on the coffee maker dinged as the coffee was finished. "How am I supposed to choose when we've only had one week to see how things were going. Unfortunately its going well with Chandler so its not gonna be easy to just break it off with him. I want to see how far this might go and how long before Ross finds out anything about us."  
  
Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to she Chandler standing there with cup in hand.  
"Can I have some?" He asked giving it to her.  
"Sure." Rachel said. She brushed her hair out of her face. She filled the cup and handed it back to him. "You know that today is the last day of the trial." She mentined matter of factly.  
"Really?" Chandler said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It seems like yesterday that I called the radio station up. What if you didnt hear it and Ross did?"  
"I know." Rachel said sighing. "I have to make a decision today."  
"You do?" Chandler asked. "I thought this trial was for the both of us."  
"It is. But I have a feeling you would choose to stay with me." Rachel answered. She sat down on the couch in the living room.  
"Thats true." Chandler admitted. "Now that I have you, I'm not sure I can let you go."  
"I know." Rachel said. "And I love being with you but I dont think I'm ready to make a decision on us just yet." Rachel got up. "I gotta go to work. Monicas been looking at me weird at work lately, I hope she thinks nothings up."  
"Wait a couple of minutes and I'll drive you." Chandler offered getting off the couch with her.  
"No. I'll walk today. I need to think a little and I can think better when I'm alone." Rachel said looking back from her room. "I already know one of you is gonna be hurt by my decision. I just hope I make the right one."  
Chandler nodded and watched as Rachel closed the door.  
  
Rachel took an umbrella as she stumbled out into the warm sprin rain. After having some difficulty she finally opened it.She looked up and saw Chandler watching her through the window. She waved and smiled. He did the same and moved from the window. As started walking, she remember their first date in the "trial relationship".  
  
Tuesday 7:00 PM  
  
Chandler dressed in a suit and tie for his first dinner with Rachel as something more than friends. He had no idea what to call themselves yet, but maybe it will come with time and other stuff. Rachel was still in her room getting ready. This very simple date had taken a lot of meticulous planning. First they had to pick a place that they were certain Ross would not find them at, or was no where near the museum or anyone that Ross knew. Chandler was exhausted and they havent even left the apartment yet.  
"Rachel are your almost ready to go? Those reservations are for seven thirty and we stillhave to get there." Chandler yelled.  
"I'm ready." Rachel said as she emerged from her room. Chandler turned and looked at her with awe.  
"Wow. You look ravishing." Chandler said as he looked at her. She was wearing a strapless evening gown she had stowed in the back of her tiny closet. "I can't believe youre all mine."  
"Well believe it." Rachel said crossing the room. "At least for tonight. Remember the plan."  
"At this moment I want to take the plan and the whole Ross thing and throw it out the windown." Chandler admitted as he took her hands. He kissed her on the forehead.  
"Let's go. I can't see why we had to go so far in order to have a dinner date." Rachel said as they went to the door.  
"Remeber, we thought that anyone seeing us together would run into Ross and tell him." Chandler said as he locked the door.  
"Oh yeah." Rachel said as they went down the stairs.  
  
Rachel sighed as she remembered the rest. They danced, and they laughed and they had a very nice time. Even though a good time was had by both they slept in their own beds that night. Even the last night they hadnt done anything physical, just lying and talking. Though Rachel had to admit to tensing a fdw times when she thought she heard Ross in the hallway. It turned out to be a stray dog Rachel helped find it owner. She did that and went back to the bed. Being there felt sooooo right but at the moment it was soooo wrong. But what was a girl to do with two men in love with you?  
  
As she arrived at work, she also arrived at her decision. Rachel tied her apron around her waist and went into the back door now certain of what to do. She would talk to Chandler that night.  
  
Later  
  
Chandler set up a nice candle light dinner for Rachel to come home too. He got a recipe to cook filet of sole from Monica. She asked who he was cooking it for. Reluctant to say anything he tried his best to give her as vague an answer as possible. "For the love of my life Mon." He said before he hung up. He knew that Rachel would have made a decision by now and he thought that if he could do anything to help that decision along, it was sure as hell worth a try.  
  
Chandler looked up as he heard the lock click in the door. He smiled as he saw Rachel walk into the door. She took off her coat and looked in his direction and saw the romantic setup on the table.  
"Oh Chandler. How nice!" Rachel said as Chandler helped her to her chair. She sat and let Chandler push the chair in under the table. "Sole! But only Monica had this recipe...."  
"She gave it to me." Chandler said serving her. "But she did ask who it was for. She doesnt know it was you."  
"I bet you did this cause you know I'm making my decision about you tonight. Right?"  
"Yeah." Chandler confessed.  
"Well, I might as well say that I've made my choice."  
Chandler watched silently.  
"What is it?" He said after a long silence.  
"I want to keep both of you." She confessed.  
"Huh?" Chandler asked.  
"I don't think there is any problem with doing things the way we are right now." She said taking his hand. "What do you think?"  
"I'm not sure." Chandler said eating. "It worked for a while but what if something goes wrong?"  
"Then we'll do this." Rachel said cutting her sole. "If something looks remotely like its going wrong we stop right then and there."  
"Huh."  
"One week wasn't enough. I realize that now. But if we do this a little longer then we'll know whats up and whats good or bad."  
Chandler didn't speak for a while, instead choosing to focus his attention on his food. He finally said something when he went to get desert.  
"Ok." Chandler said giving Rachel her mocha fudge pudding. "I think we can do this a little longer. But if Ross looks suspicious at us or if he sees something, then what?"  
"I think its better we cross that bridge when we come to it."  
"Or burn it."  
"Good point." Rachel said as she finished her pudding. "Wanna watch tv?"  
"Okay." Chandler said starting to clear the plates.  
"I mean, watch tv in your room. Ross is with his parents today."  
Chandler perked up. "Diagnosis murder?"  
"You bet."  
"Be right there." Chandler said getting some goldfish crackers, he soon joined her in his room. 


	3. Down In A Hole

Beyond Friends Episode Twenty "Down In A Hole"  
  
  
"We Got Tonight"  
  
Chandler woke up finding a clump of soft blonde hair in his fair. He lightly brushed it away from his face alonwing the golden strands to fall neatly through his finger tips. He smiled. He was a bit surprised that Rachel was there with him that morning but better a pleasant surprise than a rude awakening. He ran his fingers aliong her face, up and down her cheek. She smiled and turned over.  
"Hey you." Rachel said opening her eyes.  
"Hey. I thought last night was Ross's night with you."  
"It was but Susan called up with a crisis. With Ben." RAchel sighed.  
"What?" Chandler asked concerned for Ross's son.  
"Well he was read a poem last night and he kept asking if Jimmy cracked corn why can't I care?" Rachel said. She sat up and leaned on the pillow. "Since Ross didnt think he would be coming back tonight I decided to come in and see you. You are so cute when you sleep. You smiled in your sleep and for a second I almost thought you could detect me in the room."  
Chandler sat up and kissed her on the cheek. "I could you know." He moved to kiss her again when the doorbell rang. Rachel leaned back and looked out the door.  
"Okay, that wouldnt be Ross, he doesnt even ring the bell anymore." She said as Chandler rose to get the door.  
"What if was, I mean what if he comes in here one day and sees you in here with me."  
"Well theres two things he can think. One - we're together and two we're very close roomates."  
Chandler made and oh sound. "One doesnt sound better than the other."   
"True." Rachel pulled on her robe she had worn when she crept into Chandlers room. "Just in case."  
Chandler opened the door to reveal the landlord.  
"Well hello Mr Simmons." Chandler addressed the tall landlord.  
"You know how long I been waiting bing?" He asked.  
"No I don't, I'll try to answer the door quicker next time." Chandler apologized.  
"Sorry." "Mr Simmmons said. "I lost my watch I have no idea waht time it is."  
"Ah." Chandler said. "What can we do you for?" He said as Rachel reached the door now fully dressed.  
"You guys have been chosen to cleab up the basement laundry room this month?"  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
"You don't know?" Mr Simmons asked.  
Rachel and Chandler shook their heads.  
"Once a month an apartment number is drawn and whoever is in that apartment has to clean the basement laundry room." He explained.  
"Chandler!" Rachel punches Chadnler. "Why havent you told me about this before?"  
"Don't hit me. This is news to me too."  
"But you've been here longer."  
"I guess my numbers never come up till now."  
"Anyhoo. It's your turn." Mr Simmons said. "Only one stipulation thought, it has to be done today and only today. Tomorrow we have to get busy getting it dirty again for the next sucker...I mean winner." With that he left Chandler and Rachel stnading at the door.  
"I don't want to clean! Today was gonna be our fun day." Rachel said hugging Chandler around his waist.  
"Now dont talk like that." Chandler touched her shoulder. "It' can't be as bad as he makes it look.  
  
Chandler and Rachel used their prsonal key to open the door to the laundry room in the basement. The trip down the smelly stairs was like something out of Indiana Jones. The door was sticky but eventually gave way after some gentle nudging. Their jaws almost touch the floor when they finally saw what the room looked like. Old soda cans and other cans were all over the floor, there was an unbearable smell coming from a mysterious location and there was a dead something in one of the dryers. Chadnler took Rachel by the shoulders and looked in her eyes.  
"We're not coming out of here alive."  
  
Rachel ran over to a storage closet and grabbed a mop bucket an d a mop. She brought it all over to the sink and tunred the water on. An actual mouse came out of the faucet and skittered across the floor. Rachel let loose a high pitched scream.  
"Whoever did laundry duty last time did an shoddy job." Rachel complained as she started mopping. "This is something Monica would go nust over. She would have this place so clean you could actually do laundry in it."  
"True." Chandler said as he finished picking up th elast of the soda cans. "I took the dead thing and threw it outside. I have no idea what it was so i used a pair of pliers to get rid of it." He said as he joined. "I'm done with my part." Chandler saw the bucket and dumped it over. He then took the mop and spread the water all through the room, under the washers and into the drainage hole near the far corner. "And for a plus I found a ten dollar bill."  
"Oooh let me see." Rachel said taking the piece of paper. "Doh! Chandler, this is one of them joke bills with the president on it."  
"No way!" Chandler said taking it back. "Doh!"  
"Since we're done with this horrid chore lets go." Rachel said taking her coat. Chandler put his caot on as well and took Rachels hand and laced his fingers through hers. He grabbed the door and pulled.  
"Huh. Seems to be stuck." Chandler said releasing her hand. He tugged again at the door to no avail. RAchel started to worry. "Monica is coming over later tonight to talk girl talk with me. I can't miss any gossip on the soaps I been missing." Rachel bruhsed Chandler aside and pulled at the door.  
"Huh." Chandler said. WE should have fixed this while we were here but the rat that came out of the sink over there must have knocked the door closed.  
"That was no rat, that was a chiuwawa with personality." Rachel said going over to the closet.  
"What are you doing now?" Chandler asked.  
"There has to be a scredriver in here somewhere in this hell hole." Rachel said pulling one out. She pointed it at Chandler. "This place is why we go to wash n scrub twice weekly instead of coming here. They clean up after their own crap."  
"I think I know why its closed now.," Chandler closed a window. "It's raining cats and dogs out there right now. Maybe the moisture sealed the door shut."  
"How is that possible?"  
"I dunno." Chandler said. "It's just a guess." He walked over to her. "I think we ought to wait this one out for a while. I mean whats the sense of getting all wet and wet. Especially when Monica comes over."  
"You're right." Rachel said sitting in a chair. "What do we do till then?"  
"How about we dance?" Chandler said offering his hand.  
"Theres no music." Rachel said. "And its pretty akward in here to move around."  
"We'll do our best." Chandler said. "This is just like it was when I was with Aurora so long ago. YOu beling to Ross but I wan tto spend every second with you before you go back to him."  
"It's so weird being with you then him." Rachel said as they started to dance. Being with you is so different than it is with Ross. Ross is so much this thing and you are so much something else. I like both those things but I know I'm gonna have to choose between you two one day..."  
Chandler cut off her rambling with a kiss to her lips. "Let's just be in the moment. Here and now. As long as I'm with you I don't care if we never leave here."  
"Never?"   
"Well I will go to work but I'll come back." He joked. They were about to kiss as the door opened. It was Mr Simmons. He walked around inside the room inspecting the job they had done. He grunted.  
"You guys did a good job here." He said and left abruptly as he came. Rachel abd Chandler looked at each other,  
"At least we do one thing well together." Rachel said as they left.  
"One?" Chandler said raising his eyebrows.  
"Okay, maybe two." 


	4. Witch

Beyond Friends Episode Twenty-One "Beyond Friends Episode Twenty-One "Witch"   
  
Guest Star-  
  
Paget Brewster as Kathy  
  
"The Witch Is Back"  
  
Rachel walked down the stairs of th esubway station and got her token at the window. She walked over to the platform and waited for her train to come.   
  
It wasnt long before she felt like she was being watched. She looked around and it looked like everyone was minding their own business. She then looked over in the corner and saw who had been watching her. It took her a minute or so for her mind to register who it was. I thad been a long time sionce she had seen her last at the Marathon Dance competiton. Rachel got the tickets from ex-boss Alison and had brought Chandler along. The womans hair was longer and a bit darker but there was no mistaking who it was.  
  
It was Kathy, And it looked like she had been waiting for her at the platform for along time. As KAthy casually crossed the platform to Rachels spot she remember the last time they talked. It was in the bathroom after her date had taken off on her. Rachel had gone into the ladies room to talk to Kathy while Chandler rested his feet.  
"Are you all right Kathy?" Rachel said as she saw KAthy at the sink reapplying makeup.  
"No." Kathy said. "Should I be?"  
"Hey, if youre gonna bite my head off I'm gonna leave right now." Rachel turned around.  
"I'm sorry. Please stay." Kathy said turning.  
"All right then."  
"Its just since that guy left, I've been miserable."  
"That was five minutes ago."  
"Oh yeah." Kathy looked in the mirror. "So are you with Chandler?" "No, we're good friends." Rachel said. "Are you sure?" Kathy said as she straightened her hair."So if I wanted to I could like ask him out if I wanted to right?"  
Rachel frowned and thought it over.  
"It would be all right with you since you are just good friends now right?" Kathy said turning to her.  
"Sure." Rachel said chceking her watch. "Knock yourself out babe. I gotta run if Chandler and I want to make that next train home." Rachel and Kathy said there goodbyes and left the bathroom and that was the last time Rachel thought she would see Kathy.  
  
But she was wrong. Here she was on platform b looking right at her. There was also something else different about Kathy. She had a mischevious glint in her eye.  
"So hows you and Chandler?" Kathy asked.  
"Fine." Rachel said.  
"And hows Ross?"  
"Fine why do you ask?"  
"Well I'd hate to think what he would think of you an dChandler if he ever found out you two were sleeping together while you are still with Ross." Rachels mouth dropped. How did she know? They had been very VERY careful.  
"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked trying her best to feign ignorance.  
"You know."  
"Well how do you know?"  
"Remember the Chateau Dominque?"  
Rachel tensed. That was where they had their first date.  
"But how?"  
"I was there with a date of my own. My you went far out of your way to have dinner. There is no way I'll believe you went that far out just have to have dinner as friends when you could have gone to chocko hut across the street."  
"What do you want?" Rachel asked. "You wouldnt be here unless you wanted something from me. And so you are using me and Chandler as leverage with me."  
"Correction. Chandler and me." Kathy corrected her.  
"What?"  
"I get to have one date with Chandler. or else I'll tell Ross everything. then you wont have either one of them. I assume the offer made at the dance contest still stands?"  
"I was right. You ARE a bitch."  
"Thats for me to be, If I want to be." Kathy said. "I'll be at your place at eight. I would love it if you would stick around." Kathy turned and left leaving a flabbergasted achel. She barely had enough time to get on the train and head home. She had to warn Chandler.  
  
Rachel burst through the door. It was unlocked so that meant Chandler was home.  
"Chandler!" Rachel cried out when she didn't immediately see him in the living room. She ran into the bedroom. I twas nice an d clean but he wasnt in it. SHe felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned on her heel.  
"Whats wrong?" Chandler asked with a electric shaver in one hand. He must have just shaved. Rachel sobbed and hugged him tightly. The action surprised him. "I'm glad to see you too."  
"We've been found out." Rachel said pulling away.  
"What?" He asked looking in her eyes. "Ross? How did he..." She shook her head. "Not Ross."  
"Then who?"  
"Kathy?" Rachel spat out the name like she would spit out hot coffee. She sobbed again. Chandler hugged her again.  
"But how?"  
"She saw us in the restaurant in Chelse." Rachel quikcly recounted the story. Chandler sat her down while he listened patiently.  
"And now if she doesnt get this date with you, she will ell Ross everyhting and I won't have either one of you." RAchel wiped her face. "Oh Chandler what are we gonna do?"  
"Well the only thing we can do, other than telling Ross and beating her to the punch, is to give in to her demands."  
"What?"  
"Listen to me." Chandler said thinking. "Either way Ross will find out whether we tell him or someone else like Kathy does." Chandler put his hand on her shoulder. "Did she say anything else."  
"She'll be here at eight. And she wants me hre during the date. Who knows why."  
"Maybe to tell you what she thinks."  
"True." Rachel said. "We talked at six and its now 7. We have an hour to get ready and make sure Kathy is satisfied with the date so she won't run to Ross."  
"Is it me or is our life sounding more like a bad episode of Melrose Place?"  
Rachel laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
"This would be considered a slow week on Melrose Place."  
  
Eight O'Clock  
  
"I don't see why I have to wear a tie for Kathy. Can't stick her in a box till she promises not to tell?"  
"Thats something Joey would do. Maybe we're overacting. What if Ross wouldnt beleive her." Rachel asked.  
"I don't want to take that chance." Chandler said. "Not if it means me losing you."  
"You won't lose me." Rachel said hugging Chahdler around the waist. There was a knock at the door. "She's here."  
"Okay." Chandler went over to open the door. He opened it and KAthy stood there in the outfit she was in when Rachel talked to her on the platform.  
"Hi Chandler." She smiled at him, she turned and glated at Rachel. "Rachel."  
"Stop that right now!" Chandler said putting his hand on her chest. "For your information, and I know you didn't asked anything so bare with me, I fell for Rachel. Not the other way around. But we're not seeing each other."  
Kathy moved his hand and stepped inside. "How can I believe that?"  
"You thought we were alone there? When did you lkeave with your date?"  
"When you were still there. With her."  
"Well we werent alone." Chandler said.  
"Oh?"  
"Joey was with us that night." Chandler said. "We were helping him rehearse the play."  
"Oh really? So where was he?"  
"He left before you got there. He went home because he forgot to bring an extra copy of the script for Rachel." Chandler explained. "He told us to improvise a love scene that he can give to the director. We thought of it while he was gone."  
"Pretty convincing love scene huh?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah." Kathy smiled. "I'm so sorry. And I know how Joey is when he is taling about his acting."  
"Also we saw each other anked years ago so it kinda took the thrill out of it." Rachel said.  
"I am so sorry. Why didn't you say anything Rachel? At the station?" Kathy asked.  
"Well you caught me off guard." Rachel said.  
"I'll go now. Oh I am so sorry," Kathy said and went out the door. After Kathy left Chandler and Rachel rejoiced.  
"What was that about Joey though?" Rachel asked after a long kiss with Chandler. "Arent you afraid shes gonna call Joey?"  
"I talked to him while you were in the shower. He's okay with it. Plus by the time she may or may not call he will be out of town so this is perfect."  
"Great!" Rachel said. "What do you call this strategy?"  
"The old bait and swtich.Well I knew if I out and out said we werent seeing each other she would not believe me. Then I remembered Joey is working on a play during the hiatus of his soap opera. After you want into the showed I called him up and begged him to be the alibi. So beyond Kathy, who now questions what shes sees, and Joey, there is no one else who knows about us."  
Rachel nodded. "We have to thank god that Kathy is so gullible."  
"True."  
"Yeah. Lets eat." Rachel sat down. "It's a good thing she didnt stay. We only have enough for two." 


	5. In the heat of the night

Beyond Friends Episode 22 "In the heat of the night"  
  
Special Guest Stars-  
Courteney Cox as Monica  
  
"Burning down the house"  
  
Chandler and Rachel walked along the sidewalk in times square. They walked hand and hand. It was the first time they walked closely like that in public without worrying about who or who may not see them together. Rachel smiled as he told some jokes. Of course she wasn't paying attention, just being with him was enough. Her eyes opened wide as she spotted something marvelous.  
  
"Oh Chandler, the Gap is having a sale!" She said stopping at the window. She pressed her face against the window. She looked like a poor kid looking into a candy store at something she would never have. "And look at that dress!" She turned to Chaandler. "I have to try that on!"  
"Okay." Chandler said letting her go in. He started to go in the store with her. She stopped him cold at the door.  
"Uh uh uh."  
"What?"  
"I am going to put on a little fashion show for you." Rachel directed him over to a spot in front of the window. It as the little area in front of the dressing room. "You can watch me from here."  
"Okay. I'll be here. I just hope noone thinks I'm loitering." Chandler said as Rachel blew him a kiss then disappeared into the store.  
  
Chandler knew better. The time he had spent with Rachel throughout her life had not gone for naught. He knew what she was like in a store like this. There was no such thing, in Rachel's eyes, as trying one thing on and coming right back out again. She would go.   
"Well its such a shame to just try one thing on and this outfit is so nice. I'll try this one on first then I will try on the dress I really really meant to try on in the first place."  
Chandler knew he was right as Rachel showed up in front of the window with a white partial see through blouse. She turned around for him to admire and she went "TA DA".  
He smiled for a bit too.  
Then he mouthed the word. "No."  
"No?" Rachel mouthed. She looked disappointed. She then started to say something but Chandler cut her off at the pass with another "no."  
She whined a bit then stood for a second. Chandler made a "where is the darn dress?" gesture and ran to get it.  
  
Something drew his attention from his beautiful girlfriend. He heard sirens and turned to watch two red fire engines heading right past him. They were going very fast, and since he could still hear them half way down the block indicated to him they were going to a catastrophe that was very close to where he was standing.  
  
Rachel reappeared at the window with the white dress. The dress had a oval cut top that dipped a bit into her chest, and the dress ran down to about mid calf. She noticed Chandler turned the other direction and knocked on the window to grab his attention. Chandler turned and smiled.  
"It's great!" He said out loud while giving the OK sign.  
Rachel practically bubbled as she ran to pay for the dress. She came out a couple of minutes later with the dress in one hand.  
"I'm ready." Rachel said slinging the dress over one shoulder. "We better get going. We have that dinner date with Monica we have to get to."  
"Okay." Chandler said as they walked down the street. "Did you hear those fire engines. They were heading this way."  
"No I didn't. The Gap has had their store soundproofed so we can literally leave the world behind while we shop for clothes and sexy things."  
"Ah." Chandler thought a moment. "They didn't sound like they went very far. Isn't Monicas a couple blocks from here?"  
"Yeah." Rachel said. "It couldn't be."  
"Why don't we find out." Chandler said taking Rachel's hand and started to run down the sidewalk. A few minutes later they reached Monicas restaurant. Or at least what USED to be Monicas restaurant. It was engulfed in orange and yellow flames. Smoke surrounded what they couldn't see of the restaurant. They could barely read the colorful sign that was atop it.  
"Oh my god." Rachel said sobbing.  
Chandler held her tight.  
"This was Monicas lifelong dream To feed people good food at reasonable prices is what she always wanted to do."  
"I know, honey." Chandler said.  
"Could you people move back?" One of the fire fighters moved Chandler and Rachel back a couple of steps.  
"Monica Geller!" Rachel yelled. "Monica!"  
"Monica?" Chandler joined Rachel in the search for her friend.  
"You don't think she is trapped in there?" Rachel sobbed.  
"I hope not."  
"You people looking for Ms. Geller?" Someone behind them asked. Rachel turned around. It was Artie, head of the waiters.  
"Yeah, where is she?"  
"She is at University Hospital."  
"Thanks Artie." Rachel thanked him. "We gotta get a cab. I just lost my job, I am not losing my one and only friend."  
Chandler and Rachel grabbed a cab and headed toward the hospital not knowing what to expect when they got there.  
  
University Hospital ER  
  
Chandler paid for the cab while Rachel ran into the emergency room. He caught up with her at the desk. A surly looking nurse had just ended her shift, but was waiting for her replacement.  
"May I help you?" She asked.  
"Yes, was a Monica Geller admitted?" Rachel asked. The nurse consulted her chart. "I believe she came from a fire recently?"  
"Yeah, shes over there." The nurse pointed. She then left apparently too impatient to wait for her reinforcements to come in.  
"Wow, I bet she wins employee of the month every month." Chandler remarked as Rachel searched for Monica among the small beds.  
"Rachel?" She heard her name being called. Rachel turned and found Monica sitting on a bed with her chef uniform still on.  
"Oh my god!" Rachel ran over and hugged her. Chandler followed.  
"Hi!" Monica said.   
"How are you?" Rachel said taking a seat on the bed. "I'm fine. Other than smoke inhalation I'm out one restaurant."  
"What about the other place?" Chandler asked. "The Grand Avenue?"  
"Bankrupt. Hasn't been open since last August." Monica jumped off the bed. I have to see the restaurant."  
"Monica!" Rachel yelled to her as she walked out the door. "We have to catch up with her."  
Chandler caught a cab. He and Rachel hopped in and instructed the cabby to follow Monica.  
"Mon. We can take you to the site. It is a very long walk from here."  
"Okay." Monica hopped in the front seat of the car and gave instructions to the cabby.  
  
Soon enough they arrived at what was left of the restaurant. Monica hopped out to survey the damage. Chandler and Rachel were at her back. They heard a choking sob come as she looked all around.  
"My life, my home, its all gone now." Monica said turning to them.  
"Mon, honey, when me and the other waitresses say you're here so often its like you live here, we were only kidding."  
"No. My apartment was on top of the restaurant." Monica said. "I have nowhere to go and I don't want to impose on my brother. Especially when you stay the night, Rachel." Rachel nodded.  
"Stay with us." Rachel offered.  
"What?" Monica and Chandler said.  
"Really, stay with us." Rachel said. "I had to get a new job and if it wasn't for you I would not have the pleasure of working for you. I owe you big Mon."  
"How will we sleep?" Monica asked.  
"We will find that out later. We'll go home and talk it over. It's still lunchtime and I think Chandler is still hungry."  
"Okay." Monica said they all piled back into the cab and headed for home. Rachel noticed she still had the dress. She looked at it for a second.  
"Mon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Here." She handed over her white dress to Monica. "Take this."  
"Rachel...."  
"Go on." Rachel insisted. "It may not be the right size but I will feel better if you had some semblance of clothes to wear."  
"Thanks Rachel." Monica took the dress. "I will never forget this."  
Rachel sat back and Chandler smiled approvingly in her direction. "Good job."  
"Thanks."  
  
Later that night  
  
Rachel heard a banging noise coming from the living room. She listened hard for a minute then went to the window. She took a sock and threw it hard through Chandlers window. It softly bounced off his head and onto the floor. He got up and went to his window.  
"Knock it off, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." He said disgruntled.  
"Give it up, its not working." Rachel said. "Do you hear that noise?"  
"Yeah! You!"  
"I'm serious listen."  
Chandler listened hard for a minute. "I don't hear anything but I do smell something cooking."  
"I know its not you." Rachel said. "You have the tendency to set off the smoke alarm and bring firemen here."  
"Gee thanks."  
"Did Monica ever go to bed?" Rachel asked.  
"I don't think so." Chandler said. "A burglar doesn't usually cook when he robs you."  
"Good point. Especially not..." Rachel inhaled. "creme brulee'."  
"Lets go and see if shes all right. She only cooks when shes sad or angry."  
"Okay." Rachel and Chandler walked out of their rooms at the same time. Monica was indeed the one behind the delicious smells that had seeped into their rooms.  
"Its four in the morning. Should she be up like this?" Rachel asked quietly.  
"Well, I dunno, neither one of you have a job to go to in the morning so I say what the hell." Chandler said as they approached Monica.  
"Monica are you okay?" Rachel asked as Monica looked up.  
"Hey!" Monica said. "Just in time for my backwards meal. We'll be having creme brulee' then roast pork, baby potatoes and carrots, then a lucious tomato celery soup for the appetizer." Monica set the table. "Get ready to dig in!"  
"Monica..."  
"Hey, "Chandler said tucking in his napkin. "never look a gift cook in the mouth." Monica laid out their creme brulee' and they slowly started to eat.  
"What do you think?" Monica said as she watched them eat. "I should be able to get another job in no time."  
"Easier for than for me!" Rachel said putting down her spoon. "All I have done in my life is waitress or be an exec. I want something that has nothing to do with any of that." She paused. "I'll tell you when I find something like that."  
"How are you and Ross?" Monica asked.  
"Good." Rachel said. "He's out of town this week so thats why I offered for you to stay here. You can sleep on the couch, Chandler said it was fold out right?"  
"Yeah." Chandler said feeding his face. "I'm never gonna be able to sleep now."  
"Thats all right. We can sit up and figure out what to do about us." Rachel said hugging Monica. "After all, tomorrow is another day."  
"Actually tomorrow is today already." Monica noted.  
"Same difference." 


	6. Love in an elevator

Beyond Friends Episode 23 "Beyond Friends Episode 23 "Love in an elevator"   
  
Special Guest  
David Schwimmer as Ross  
  
"These dreams"  
  
Rachel finished doing up her hair in front of the hallway mirror. She was at Ross's apartment complex for thier usual date night. Only Ross didnt know it was "official Ross" night. Last night Chandler took Rachel to the ice capades version of Hercules. As a joke they threw goldfish crackers out onto the ice much like people would throw three pound trouts onto a rink after a hockey. However the security at Madison Square Garden didnt have a highly evolved sense of humor like them and threw the out at the second act. They had spent the rest of the night in Central Park watching the stars and eventually each other.  
  
She laughed a bit when she thought of all the skaters falling over zesty cheesy crackers while trying to skate. What hoot! Ross would never do something likt that. Or if he did he would feel guilty afterward for months and that was no fun at all!  
  
Rachel walked up to the elevator and pressed the up button. Ross lived on the 17th floor in this very classy highrise in the middle of town. After dinner they would go onto the balcony and watch the sun go down.   
  
The door opened and Rachel got on and faced the door. She pressed the antique white button marked "17" in old english lettering. As soon as the button glowed red and the door closed the elevator started to move. Around the 12 floor it suddenly jerked down causing Rachel to fall and knock her head on the bench next to the wall. She amazingly felt no pain but suddenly everything was spinning and then it sort of funneled into nothing. Things turned black and she closed her eyes. She was out like a light.  
  
Minutes later  
  
She was sitting in on a chair facing an audience of people yelling someones name. The person with the name turned toward camera in the corner.  
"Welcome to the Jerry Springer show. Today we have guests who have big enormous secrets. Something tells me we are gonna have an interesting day. Our first guest is Rachel. She is dating two men, best friends in fact. And she is here to let this secret off her chest."  
Rachel looked at the monitor. There was a split screen of Ross and Chandler in the hallway where assumedly they didnt know why they were here. They were all buddy buddy and stuff. Like always. But Rachel knew that wouldnt last long. Jerry Springers show was notorious for fights even one involving two women old enough to be someones grandmother. Rachel felt a sick feeling in her chest, and it wasnt from the bad perfume from the black girl sitting to her far left.   
"Truthfully Jerry, Chandler KNOWS I'm with Ross." Rachel corrected. She cringed when she heard some "boos" from the audience."How can you judge? Youre not even there. When your done you'll go home to your own screwed up lives." The audience abruptly stopped.  
"Rachel tell us your story." Jerry asked.  
"Gladly." Rachel said. "Chandler and I saw each other for the first time in years on the corner one afternoon months ago. We got to being good friends again when I was a victim of downsizing at my job. I lost my apartment the same day and I moved in with Chandler who managed to get me a job with another old friend. Anyway time passes and I reunite with Ross. Before I know it I find out that Chandler has feelings for me via a radio therapist chick Chandler called. I was listening at a friends house."  
"What happened after you got home?" Jerry asked. "We came up with the idea of a trial week relationship. If it didn't work out we could go on as friends."  
"But it worked out better than you had hoped." Jerry said coming closer.  
"Right. Like I said Chandler knows I see Ross. In fact, years ago he dated a girl who was seeing five guys along with him. I have to tell Ross."  
"Are you ready for them to come out?"  
"Not really." Rachel admitted. "I love them both, I can only have one of them but I know someone is gonna be deeply hurt."  
"Well we'll bring out Chandler first." Jerry said out loud. "We better have you guys ready in case something happens." Jerry said softly yo a stage manager. "Here is one of the men in Rachels life. Chandler come on out!" Chandler came out carefully. Then he saw Rachel wave him to a seat and he relaxed.  
"Hey." Chandler said touching her hand.  
"Hey." Rachel said. "I don't remember calling the show."  
"Me neither." Chandler said. "It's your dream."  
"If thats true, why are you being booed?"  
"They think I stole you from Ross." Chandler said to her. "I'm the bad guy believe it or not." Chandler looked around. "Why are guys lining up along the front of the stage?"  
"They think Ross might fight you." Rachel said. "Also I saw some KKK people back stage."  
"Ah." Chandler said as Jerry turned their attention to him.   
"Hi Chandler." Jerry said.  
"Hey." Chandler said. "I watch your show all the time,my fave episode was with the mud wrestlerrs match againts the gstring strippers." Chandler said lightning the mood.  
"Uh thanks." Jerry said. "Chandler, Rachel is gonna tell Ross that she is seeing you correct?"  
"Right." Chandler said. "I thought I was gonna play plinko, I'm on the wrong set."  
"Rachel may have to choose between you and Ross." Jerry said ignoring Chandlers remark. "Are you prepared if she picks Ross and not you?"  
"Rachel and I have always expected to be found out. Thats the differance between this affair and the one with the 500 pound woman last week. We know it will end, its a matter of how and when it would have happened. I'm ready for anything."  
"Thats good." Jerry said. "We're gonna bring out Ross now." Rachel felt her gut clench and Chandler gulped.  
"Hey do you think anyone is watching?" Chandler said. "I'm usually naked in this dream."  
Ross came out and looked at Rachel and Chandler. He sat down on Rachels side.  
"Ross, Rachel has something to tell you." Jerry said. "You can tell him now or wait for the break."  
"I'll tell him now." Rachel answered knowing in dream land there are no commerical breaks."Ross, I'm seeing another man."  
"Oh?" Ross said remarkably subdued.  
"I've been sleeping with Chandler." Rachel said.  
"Oh my god." Ross said thinking. Then came the most unexpected thing. "Well then there is only one thing I have to say."  
Rachel, the audience, the whole world waited on baited breath. "Now we're even." Ross said.  
Rachel remembered that organic life needed oxygen to live and exhaled. "What?" "For me sleeping with Chloe. We're even." Ross said.  
"But now you gotta choose." Chandler said looking at her. Rachel looked at each side of her. The audience got up and chanted "Choose! Choose!"  
"I can't do it!" Rachel said running out of the room. Chandler and Ross vanished from their chairs. The camera turned to Jerry.  
"Well that went well. Up next we have a girl who wants to tell her KKK parents shes dating a black panther. Stay Tuned."  
Rachel felt herself being shaken.  
"Rachel!" Ross looked down at her."Rachel!!" "Ross?" Rachel tried to sit up.  
"Easy. Youve had quite a knock on the head." Ross said moving away. Rachel looked around and saw that she was lying on Ross's couch.  
"But how?"  
"When the security camera showed you came in and you didnt come up as quickly as you always do I knew something was wrong."  
"Thanks for rescuing me." "I'll get you a drink." Ross said. "I'll be right back my little pumpkin head. Youre tougher than I think."  
Rachel smiled. She frowned as she remembered her dream. "That was a omen, my dream." Rachel thought. "Ross may find out about me and Chandler but it won't be on Jerry Springer thank god. But I'm gonna have to make a choice. I hate hurting either ones feelings but this is the way it has to be." 


	7. Big Choice

Beyond Friends Episode 24 "Big Choice"   
  
Special Guest  
David Schwimmer as Ross  
Courteney Cox as Monica  
  
Ross took Rachel to the emergency room at the hospital after her accident in the elevator in his apartment complex. She said she was all right and protested during the ten minute drive over to the hospital. Ross could really drive like a maniac if he had to making the 25 minute journey in about ten minutes. Ross opened the door on the car and carried Rachel in the ER front carrying her in the grooms carry style.  
"How many times do I have to tell you I'm just fine." Rachel said as Ross laid her on a bed.  
"But your head still hurts." Ross said lightly touching her face.  
"Its not much, I feel like my head was pulled through a knothole in a fence but I'm fine." Rachel said as a doctor silently checked her over.  
"How is she doc?" Ross asked as the doctor put away his light pen.  
"She's fine. Take her home, have her take some of these Tylenol and call me in the morning." The doctor said moving on to the next patient.  
"Well that was a waste of time." Rachel said getting up. Ross stopped her.  
"Uh, uh, uh!"   
"What? Don't tell me you're going for a second opinion!" Rachel said.  
"Oh I'm not." Ross said picking her up the same way he did before. "I kinda like doing this and you're as light as a feather."  
"Gee thanks." Rachel said as Ros accidentally hit her head on the door. "Ow!"  
"Sorry." Ross said.  
"I think you better drop me off at Chandlers place before my head breaks like a china doll." "Good idea." Ross said getting her in the passengers side of the car.  
"Also I have to break up with Chandler." Rachel thought to herself. "I'm gonna choose Ross after all me and Chandler did. I only fear hes gonna be im more pain from his broken heart than I am from my head."  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Ross and Rachel walked in the door. Chandler and Monica were playing pinocle at the kitchen table. Monica was first to see Rachels pained look. "Oh honey, what happened?" Monica said standing and looking at Rachels head.  
"The elevator knocked me down and out." Rachel said. "Plus Ross managed to accidentally knock me on the head a few times when we were coming home tonight."  
"Ah." Chandler said. "Who says chivalry was dead?"  
"Chandler I gotta talk to you." Rachel leaned in close. "Alone."  
"Uh guys do you mind?" Chandler said looking up. "That's all right. I got a date." Monica said laying down her cards. Ross opened the door.  
"I gotta run too. Really early meeting in the morning." Ross said as Monica passed by. "Whos your date with?"  
"Whos your meeting with?" Monica came back.  
"Touche'." Ross said as he closed the door. "I love you Rachel."  
"Bye!" Rachel waved as she sat down. Ross closed the door. Rachel waited a few beats before she said what she had to say. "Chandler, you know we've how we said that you knew that would have to eventually choose between you and Ross?" She said taking Chandlers hand.  
"Yeah?" Chandler grabbed Monicas cards. "She WAS bluffing. Oh man!"  
  
"Well I've made my choice."  
"Oh by the way she got her insurance check for the fire today. She will go to a hotel tomorrow. That will leave more time for you and me."  
"Chandler! Have you not been listening to a word I have been saying?"  
"No, I've been much too busy trying to change the subject." Chandler said. "And I think I'm gonna know what youre gonna say."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah." Chandler said. He took her hand and smiled hopefully. "You're choosing me right?"  
Rachel shook her head.   
Chandler gritted his teeth."You chose Ross."  
"Yes." Chandler got of his seat and ran his hands over his face. "But let me explain!"  
"Ok. "  
"If I chose you I would be breaking Ross's heart twice-fold. The one two punch. He would alrady be reeling from the breakup but god knows how he would take the fact that I left him for you. This makes things much better."  
"I'm not so sure." Chandler kneeled by her. "I love you Rachel. Much more than he ever will."  
"I know that. You're the most wonderful, most caring man I have ever known. There must be some woman out there who can appreciate you as much as I have."  
"If she truly cared about me, she wouldn't do this."  
"Chandler!" Rachel said as Chandler went to his room.  
"I want to be alone right now." Chandler said by his door. "I have to think for a very long time."  
Chandler closed the door. Rachel wiped her eyes as she went to her own room. As she went to sleep that night she could have sworn she heard choked sobs behind the thin wall that seperated her from Chandler who was know dealing was the most upsetting thing in his life.  
  
"God help me. Did I do the right thing?" She wondered aloud.  
  
She heard a soft knocking on her door. She hopped off of her bed and ran to the door.  
"Chandler?" She thought when she opened the door. It wasnt Chandler.  
"Hi!" Ross said hugging her and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She pulled away.  
"I'm not that fragile." Rachel said pulling him in the room. "You can kiss me harder than that."  
"Okay." Ross said and swept her up in his arms and gave her the same kiss but only more passionated that the one before. In fact it was the best kiss he had ever given her. Reluctantly she pulled back and sat on her bed. She patted the area beside her and Ross took a seat.  
  
"Wow." He smiled. "You look so much better than you did when I brought you home."  
"Really?" Rachel took a look in the mirror, the first time she had done so since she had come home. She had a big purple bruise around her forhead and around her neck from where she hit the bench in the elevator."How do I look better? I feel like a walking talking blueberry head."  
"No not looks wise. You've always been beautiful. When they made that famous Venus painting they really should have had you on it. But there is something different about you."  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
"You look like youve taken a load off your mind. Youre even smiling right now. Whatever it was must have been bothering you has gone away or something big has ended." Ross said.  
"Ross you don't know how right you are." Rachel said thinking about Chandler. It was true being all that secretive and careful had been taxing. Even Chandler will eventually admit he was glad all the sneaking around was over. Rachel looked into Ross's eyes. "I love you, you freaky dinosaur guy."  
"I love you too you freaky waitress chick."  
Ross and Rachel kissed, then Rachel turned the light out. Next door Chandler lie listening to who he assumed was Rachel in the next room. All that was on his mind was one thought. "Now what?" 


	8. Single Girl

Beyond Friends Episode 25 "Single Girl"  
  
"Sleeping Single"  
  
  
A week after the breakup Chandler slowly recovered from the breakup with Rachel. He still winced whenever he saw her smiling face across the dining room table. But in the end he know she did the right thing. It was either break up with him or breakup with Ross and let him know who she was having an affair with at the same time.  
  
Chandler woke up Monday morning ans slowly got ready for work. He had to stop himself from going over to Rachels room to wake her up. She no longer had a job because of the fire that virtually destroyed the block that Monicas restaurant had been at.  
  
As he finished dressing he headed out to the living room. Ross had been there the night before, as he had been for what seemed like every day in the last few days.  
  
It almost seemed like Rachel recovered from the breakup alot quicker than he had. But after all she did the breaking up. Chandler stared at Rachels door a minute. He should at least say goodbye before heading in to work.  
  
Chandler went over to the door and took hold of the doorknob. He suddenly paused before turning it. He let go relizing he couldnt just barge in anymore like he had been accustomed to. He raised his fist to the door and knocked hard but quickly.  
The knock aroused Rachel from her light sleep. She now slept lightly in case Ross should sneak into her room during the night. Ross now had an extra key to the apartment. She bunched her sheets around her and sat up.  
"Ross?" She asked loudly.  
Chandler stepped back a bit when he heard Ross's name.  
"It's me Chandler." He responded.  
"Oh!" Rachel said. "Come on in!"  
Chandler opened the door and smiled. "How are we."  
"We are fine." Rachel said. "Ross wasnt here last night. I kept hoping he would come in." She stopped seeing Chandlers changed expression. "I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm waving Ross in front of you. You must feel horrible."  
"Well I've had a lot of breakups before. Janice, Kathy, Janice and you. But this is different. I have to see you every day and be reminded of what we could have had."  
"Chandler."  
"I know one of us had to be hurt. Maybe we could have waited a bit. We could have tried going out if Ross and I didn't last as long as we did."  
"You never would have broken up with Ross." Chandler said honestly. "I gotta go."  
"Oh!" Rachel sat up. "Do me a favor?"  
"Anything for you." Chandler said. "Anything but clipping your toenails."  
"Could you drop my resume off at your office?" Rachel said. "It's a long shot but I'm getting desperate."  
"Gee thanks." Chandler said.  
"Not your job is horrible."  
"I know."  
"You know what I mean though." Rachel said as Chandler closed the door. "Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Chandler you'll meet another girl...woman better than me." Rachel said as she started to get dressed. "In fact she may be working with you or you may meet her on the street or she may get transfered. You never know."  
"Ok." Chandler said. "you forgot to throw in anyone on the subway or in the elevator."  
"I thought my point would have been made by then."  
"See you later." Chandler said geting his briefcase. He went to the front door, paused and looked behind him at the door to Rachels room. He sighed and left the apartment.  
  
Rachel finished dressing and looked out her window. She watched Chandler go out and go to the subway terminal. She then sat on her window sill and looked at the city. She thought for a while before moving to the kitchen.  
  
"Could have that been any more awkward?" She said out loud as she made herself some toast. "During the past week she had been becoming increasingly uncomfortable around Chandler. She sensed it was equally difficult for him. They used to be great friends before this happened. Rachel had half expected it to go back to normal when the so-called affair ended. But so far nothing had become better or worse.  
  
Running out of chores and excuses, Rachel finally did what Chandler had done on the fateful night. She decided to call that radio therapist and ask for help.  
  
As she was grabbing the phone she heard some steps in the hallway. She put the phone on the hook and listened. After listening for a couple of minutes she found that e vistior was meant for someone else, she picked up the phone and dialed the number to the radio station.  
  
"Hello you are on love live" The radio dj said. It was obviously a different woman from who Chandler had talked to.  
"Hi I have a problem." Rachel said.  
"Of course you do dear, or you would not have called." The radio dj said smugly. "Tell me all about it dear."  
Rachel hated being called "dear" but she ignored it. "Well up till a week ago I was sleeping with my roomate and my boyfriend."  
"Ohh."  
"Yes. Well I broke up with the roommate and I am still seeing my boyfriend."  
"Whats the question dear."  
"Well, I still live with the roomate."  
"Uhuh."  
"And I just lost my job so I can't move out right away. Its just that there is this awkward feeling between us. When will this feeling go away."  
"I can honestly say this. The only thing that will end the awkward feeling between you is when your roomate starts to see someone new."  
"Great, then I can maybe set him up."  
"No!"  
"No?"  
"Then he will feel obligated to be successful with this woman. Also he will think of you whenever hes sees this woman so its doomed from the start. Don't bother."  
"So I do nothing but wait for him to meet his new girlfriend?"  
"Exactly." The Dj said. "Thank you for calling dear." She abruptly cut the call off.  
"Don't call me dear!" Rachel said. "But shes right. He had to find someone on his own. The question is how long will he take?"  
Rachel put her head on her hands and thought.  
"Knowing Chandler it could be tomorrow." 


	9. Who's That Girl

Beyond Friends Episode 26 "Who's That Girl?"  
  
  
Guest Star:  
Tea' Leone as Linda Baker  
Bruce Willis as Wesley  
  
  
"That Kind Of Girl"  
  
Chandler got on the elevator in his office building and pressed the up button. He heard a "Hold the elevator!" and stopped the elevator door from closing. An attractive woman with brown hair snuck onto the elevator as it closed. Chandler looked at her. He thought she was sorta pretty.  
"Thanks." She said. "Hi, I'm Linda."  
"Chandler Bing." He said taking her outstretched hand. "I havent seen you around here before, are you new?"  
"I am sorta. I'm on the management fast track program around here."  
"Interesting." He nodded.  
"It really means that in about a weeks time I could be your boss!" She said laughing as she got off at her floor.  
Chandler smiled at her as she left. Then he rolled his eyes. "Oy. If shes gonna be my boss I'd rather stay at home that week."  
Later on that day Chandler was talking to Wesley at the water cooler at their normal 11:30 water break.  
"So how is Alison?" Chandler said sipping from his paper cup. "Rachel has been asking about her."  
"Shes great." Wesley said smiling. "At the very least this job is interesting. She has to kiss loads of high and mighty butts around that govenors place."  
"Sound aching familiar to somewhere." Chandler noted crumpling up his cup. "Can't remember where though." Wesley laughed. Then he looked around Chandler.  
"Ug here comes that management witch in training." Wesley said under his breath.  
"So you have had the pleaure of meeting Linda."  
"Met her yes, no pleasure about it." He said quietly. "Good afternoon Ms Baker." He said out loud as she got within ear shot.  
"Hello yourself." Linda said moving to the water cooler she reached around Chandler to grab a cup. He accidentally smelled her hair. Peaches and cream? How deceptive.  
"I doubt the good people at this company are paying you to drink water when we could be making money." Linda said swallowing her water in a quick gulp and crushed the cup with killer precision.  
"Yes ma'am." Wesley said. Then he turned to Chandler after she left. "Oy."  
  
Later that day  
  
Rachel was sitting at the kitchen playing solitaire when Chandler slammed through the door.  
"Hi."  
"Bad day?" Rachel said looking up as she placed a card.  
"Oh you can say that." Chandler slumped in his fave chair and turned on the tv.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"There is this new woman at work. Shes on this management fast track program."  
"What?"  
"That is when they take someone who has top potential for the company and race them to the top of the ladder."  
"Tell me that again. So I can understand it?"  
"Oh." Chandler said thinking. "Basically its just another reminder that you are no good and someone else always is."  
"Continue." Rachel said.  
"Ok. This woman is so good looking and I thought she was the girl for me." He explained. "But then she spoke."  
"Oh!" Rachel said.  
"She is so I dunno, has such an attitude." Chandler said as he started dinner. "Shes all that and she knows it and intends to never let you forget it."  
"Ah."  
  
A few minutes later  
"Like who does she think she is?" Chandler continued as they did dishes after dinner.  
"Hmm." Rachel said.  
"What?" Chandler said he dried the last dish.  
"I think someones got a crush on someone." Rachel said as she turned the water off.  
"Look if this is anythihng about anything you and Ross did last night, leave me out of it."  
"No, I think you like Linda." "Come again?"  
"Yeah, you like Linda."  
"How do you come to that conclusion?"  
"Easy. When you first met Janice you didn't like her much either. You called her the most annoying thing on two feet."  
"But that was years ago. I'm completely different now."  
"You ever hear the saying The more things change the more the remain the same?" Rachel asked him. "Well you may have grown a lot but youre the same Chandler we all love to be around."  
"You think so?" Chandler asked.  
"Go ask her out. If she says no, you can forget about her for a while. If she the way I think she is she may be at another company at the end of next week."  
"True." Chandler said thinking for a second. "I'll ask her tomorrow."  
"Right. Whats the worst that can happen."  
"She could have me fired."  
"Hmmm."  
  
The next day  
  
Chandler got on the elevator and was about to press the button when he heard the same voice call "Hold the elevator." He stopped the door from closing as Linda hopped on.  
"Talk about your de ja vu'." Chandler noted as Linda pressed her floor.  
"Indeed."  
"Look I was wondering..."  
"Yes?" Linda looked him in the eyes.  
"I was wondering if you would like dinner sometime."  
"I'd love to." Linda said smiling. She had a pretty smile. "I been waiting for you to ask."  
"Funny you seem like the direct approach type of person."  
"Well thats the office me. The not-at-office me is a complete opposite."  
"Great." Chandler said as the door opened. "We'll meet a Riffs right?"  
"Sure. I know the place." Linda said as the door closed. She shouted from the other side. "I'll see you there at eight!"  
Chandler did a small victory dance as he rode the rest of the way up.  
  
As he left that night Wesley stopped him in the elevator.  
"So I hear you got a date with she-creature." Wesley said. "Good luck. Maybe you can be the man who tames the beast."  
"I don't think she is really a beast. Not in her heart anyway."  
"Oh?  
"Well, a womans got to be tough in a man-eat-man world. This is what she does to get ahead."  
"Ok Chan. I just hope youre not a stepping stone thats all."  
"If I was a stepping stone, she would have asked me first." Chandler said as they got off at the ground floor. "I think there is more to Linda Baker than her business tough mentality."  
"Good luck pal."  
"Thanks. I think."  
  
Riff's  
  
Linda was already there when Chandler arrived. He hung his coat on the back of the chair.  
"Hi."  
"Hi yourself." Linda said. "So how are you."  
"Well I just barely got out of work so I havent had a chance to get home."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Linda apologized.  
"Thats ok." Chandler said as the waitress came to take their order.  
"I'll have a number 4." Linda said giving the waitress the menu.  
"Me too." Chandler said. "I always order that when I'm here."  
"Great."  
They sat their in silence for a minute or so.  
"You know what I hate?" Linda finally spoke up.  
"The uncomfortable silence that lingers when you are trying to think of a way to break the ice?" Chandler answered.  
"Yeah and then you accidentally ask a stupid question or say the wrong thing that inevitably ruins the whole experience." Linda said. "We think a lot alike."  
"Yeah." Chandler said leaning forward. "So tell me about yourself."  
"Whats there to tell? I was born, I went to school, you met me and here we are."  
"Ah. I started working as only a temp then it became permanent."  
"I would have quit by now."  
"Well, seems I was born to do this job."  
"You do seem happy, even though it seems like the job really does nothing."  
"I know." Chandler said. He suddenly thought of Rachel. Wouldnt it be a coup if he introduced Linda to her sometime before Linda was transferred again. This would prove to himself that he was finally over Rachel and that he can finally move on with his life.  
"Hey Linda." Chandler said as the food was brought to them. "I have someone you ought to meet."  
"Really who?"  
"My roomate. I told her all about you yesterday." "Her?"  
"Don't worry. Shes just a good friend."  
"Ah." Linda said visibly relieved."Well I hope it was all good."  
  
While they finished dessert they talked about one of their fave topics, Baywatch reruns.  
"There is no way someone can use a bikini string to reconnect a nuclear detonator. Especially by someone as air headed as Mitch there." Linda said.  
"What about the year he got his doctorine in Nuclear Physics? I swear if they didt kill him off he would have given McGyver a run for his money." Chandler said getting up.  
"Huh." Linda said joining him at the door.  
"How about we have dinner at my place tomorrow." Chandler said taking Lindas hand as they left. "You can meet Rachel."  
"Ok." Linda said kissing him on the forehead. "I got an early day tomorrow. See you at the office."  
"Okay. Bye." Chandler kissed her on the cheek as she got into a cab. He stood and watched her ride away.  
"I just hope Rachel does not mind having another woman at the dinner table, thats all." 


	10. She Works Hard For The Money

Beyond Friends Twenty Seven "She Works Hard For The Money"   
  
  
Guest Stars  
Tea Leoni as Linda Courteney Cox as Monica  
Rodney Dangerfield as "Harem Sam" Whiton  
Bruce Willis as Wesley  
  
"Jealous Again"  
  
The next day  
  
Chandler and Wesley chatted around the water cooler as usual.  
"So how was the date?" Wesley asked arching an eyebrow in Chandlers direction. Chandler instantly knew what he meant, he's used that trademark leer before himself.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." He said honestly.  
"That bad huh? Well don't worry, theres a girl out there somewhere for you whos not headed for upper middle management." Wesley said as he drank his water. "Here she comes now. How she treats you know is testiment to how she treats you from now on."  
"Wes, don't make a big deal out of it." Chandler said turning to see Linda. She had a business like poker face on. She looked at him. He looked back and tried not to smile as to let his feelings show.   
  
And then it happened.  
  
With one fell swoop Lindas left hand swept out and gave Chandler a hearty pat on the butt. Chandler slightly stiffened as she did so. Wesley saw this whole engagement wide eyed.  
"Wow." Wesley said smiling. "I guess youre not fired. But why did you stiffen like that? It was like she stuck a needle in your butt."  
"Once upon a time, before you joined us, my boss did the same thing." Chandler explained while crumpling his cup.  
"What was she like?" Wesley asked half expecting it to be one of Chandlers other conquests.  
"She was a he." Chandler said.  
"Oh." Wesley said his mouth making a small "o".  
"That reminds me I got to call Rachel." Chandler said breaking into a sprint to his office.  
  
Home Turf  
  
Rachel and Monica were sitting in the kitchen with a bunch of open newspapers.  
"Thanks for coming over. I really need to find a new job." Rachel said to Monica as she grabbed her red highlighter pen.  
"You're welcome! What are friends for? But why do you want a job, Chandler makes enough money to pay for this place by himself."  
"I don't want to feel like I'm mooching off of him. Besides, I need to get out of this house during the day. I'm more caught up on the afternoon soaps than any normal being has any right to." Rachel said returning to her paper. "What am I gonna get anyway? I've only been a waitress and a Bloomingdales exec."  
"Rachel I'd hate to say this but you are better as a waitress now than you ever were at Central Perk." Monica said turning a page. "It seems like you were meant to wait hand and foot on total strangers."  
"You really think so?" Rachel asked."Wow, I don't know whether to laugh or cry."  
"Heres a place." Monica said happily."Harem Sams."  
"Let me see." Rachel said taking the paper. "It sounds like a family restaurant with a Aladdin theme." "I think you should check it out." Monica said getting up. "They are taking applicants today."  
"Will you please come with me?" Rachel asked as she got her coat. "Nothing like having a referance on hand."  
"Ok. We need a break anyway." Monica said joining her at the door. The phone rang. "Should I get that?"  
"Nah, Chandlers been dying to try out his special message tape. Let the machine get it."  
  
Chandler tapped on the desk as he waited for Rachel to answer the phone. Then the answering machine kicked off.  
"Hi this is Chandler, and Rachel! We're not here right now, or otherwise we would have answered right? Please leave a message, or we wont know you cared enough to call us. After the beep."  
*BEEP*  
"Rachel? I guess you're not here. I'll call back later." Chandler said feeling a but lameo leaving a message on his own machine. "Where did she go this time of day?"  
  
Downtown  
  
Rachel and Monica road the subway to the street the newspaper ad indicated.  
"Here we are. Harem Sams." Monica looked up. "Rachel?"  
"What?" Rachel looked up. "Oh my god, this is a strip joint."  
"What family were you thinking of?" Monica looked at her.  
"Well let's go in." Rachel said. "After all, it don't look like the waitresses have to go topless."  
"That'd be something new." Monica said.  
"Monica I need a job, I don't care if I have to whack people off for the mob!"  
"That's ok. As long as you would promise not to whack me for any reason." Rachel approached a middle aged man and tapped on his shoulder.  
"I'm looking for Harem Sam. It's about the waitress position."  
The man turned around. "Hey I'm Harem Sam. But most people call me Sam. Sometimes they call me dogface but thats another story." Sam looked at Monica. "It's not you is it? You're a litle stringy."  
"No, I'm applying for the job."  
"Ok then." Sam looked Rachel over. "You've got the job doll face. You start tomorrow. But I should ask, you do have waitress experience right?"  
"Yeah, four years."  
"Thats always a plus." Sam looked over Rachel again. "Heres an outfit in your size. Be here by ten tomorrow afternoon. Thats when they really start coming in."  
"Thanks." Rachel said on way out with box with the outfit in it.  
As Rachel reached the outside she opened the box. The official outfit consisted of a sparkly bra and a short skirt.  
"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would say that came from your own closet." Monica said.  
"Monica, can you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Don't tell Chandler I work here." Rachel said. "I'd rather not have him find out I had to stoop this low for a buck."  
"Okay. I promise." Monica said hugging her. "Let's go back to your place. I'll make you some brownies." Rachel smiled and they found their way to the subway station.  
  
Chandler decided to go home for lunch. He was there finishing his tuna sandwich when Rachel and Monica showed up.  
"Hey, I tried to call you." Chandler said wiping off his chin. "Where were you?"  
"We went for a walk." Rachel said looking at Monica. "Right Monica?"  
"Right." Monica responded remembering her promise from earlier.  
"Well, I been trying to call you. Linda is coming over for dinner tonight." Chandler said disposing of his trash.  
"Oh?" Rachel said. "This is your new girl right?"  
"Yah." Chandler said. "Will you be here tonight?"  
"I have no plans. Ross is out of town."  
"Great." Chandler said. "I gotta go if I want to beat the lunch traffic."  
"Bye." Rachel and Monica said.  
  
As soon as Chandler left Rachel turned to Monica.  
"Monica, I want to ask another favor of you."  
"What?"  
"Will you PLEASE come to the dinner tonight?"  
"Why?"  
"Well." Rachel said to Monica. "I would appreciate if you helped me at dinner. I'm a little nervous about meeting Chandlers new girl."  
"Cause you still love him right?" Monica asked.  
"What?"  
"Do not play coy with me, I know you two dated, I also heard Chandlers confession that night."  
"Oh my god." Rachel covered her mouth. "But I'm only with Ross now."  
"I know. And I won't tell Ross anything ok?"  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome. When I come over tonight I'll bring an excuse."  
"Okay."  
  
That night  
  
Rachel and Chandler awaited Lindas arrival.  
"This should be fun." Chandler said. "Should we have wine?"  
"Wine?" Rachel took the bottle and popped the cork. "Don't mind if I do." and took a healthy swig off of it.  
"Ok."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Chandler said.  
"No let me." Rachel said beating him to the door. She opened the door. It was Monica. "Monica! What a pleasant and totally unexpected surprise."  
"Hi guys." Monica said with a huge book in hand.  
"Mon, what are you doing here, you know the dinner was tonight." Chandler said looking at the book. "Can I ask you what is?"  
"Swatches."  
"What?"  
"Swatches. Wallpaper and carpet samples. I needed Rachels opinion. It's for the restaurant." Monica said laying the book on the couch.  
"You can stay for a while Monica." Chandler said turning around. "But then you have to skeedaddle."  
"Why couldnt she stay for dinner?" Rachel asked him.  
"She can stay, hell I'd love it if she would stay but I don't want Linda to feel shes facing a firing squad on our first dinner date." Chandler said getting an extra plate.  
"Ah."  
"Mon, some advice?" Chandler said to her over her shoulder.  
"What?"  
"Don't pick anything that looks like anything you plan to serve to your customers."  
"Will do. No paisley."  
  
There was another knock on the door. The dinner was almost ready. Chandler looked at Rachel.  
"Did you invite Ross or Joey or Phoebe and her kids?"  
"No." Rachel said.  
"I'm just looking for fair warning." He explained on his way to the door.  
"We're fine."  
"Great." Chandler said opening the door. "Hi Linda." "Hi Chandler." Linda said kissing Chandler on the cheek. Rachel looked at Monica with a pained expression."This is Rachel my roomate and her best friend Monica." Chandler said to Linda.  
Linda shook Rachels hand. "Hi."  
"Hi." Rachel said.  
"You seem like a really nice person." Linda said. "I hope we can get along all right."  
"Me too." Rachel said as Chndler seated Linda. "Me too." 


	11. A Simple Twist Of Fate

Beyond Friends Episode 28 "Beyond Friends Episode 28 "A Simple Twist Of Fate"   
  
Guest Stars  
Courteney Cox as Monica  
Adam Sandler as Steve  
  
"Baby What A Big Surprise"  
  
Chandler was fussing with the living room chairs when Rachel cam home from work that night.  
"Chandler I know you're tidying up but what are you doing?" Rachel said as Chandler finally put the chair in the position that he liked.  
"Monica called today. She called to remind us this was our NBA night together." Chandler said. "Mon knew you were bound to forget too so shes gonna do all the food like usual."  
"Ah, what time wills he be here? I want time to have a shower." Rachel said out loud while thinking "I gotta wash stench ala strip club off of me" to herself.  
"I smell beer." Chandler said looking at her as she trotted into the bathroom.  
"Oh." Rachel said stopping by the door. Rachel didnt want Chandler to know she had to get a new waitressing job at a strip club call Harem Sams. So far he hadn't noticed but Rachel did tell him she had and a new job.  
"Stupid thing really. I walked by a bar on the way home and a novice waiter walked into me." She shrugged.  
"Ew." Chandler said. "Joey did that once. Ruined a nice rug."  
Rachel smiled as she closed the door.  
  
A few minutes later, certain she had been sterilized enough, Rachel put on her robe and crossed the living room to her room.  
"By the way Rachel Monica said she had a surprise for us today."  
"Really?"  
"Yea. I was wondering if she had said anything to you about it."  
"I know just as much as you do." Rachel said closing her door.  
"Why does that frighten me?" Chandler said.  
"I havent seen her since whats her name came over." Rachel said as she pulled herself together.  
"Linda?"  
"Thats the one."  
"Yeah true."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get that." Chandler said as he sprinted across the room. He opened the door. It was Monica.  
"Hey guys!" Monica said coming in. She closed the door behind her with one hand. She held a stack of tupperware in her left hand.  
"Hey." Chandler said taking the tupperware off her hands. "Whats this?"  
"Pigs in a blanket. This time I made enough for two overtimes if it should ever happen again." Monica looked over the apartment. "Ah, you fwung swied everything just for me?"  
"I meant the tupperware. These things are harder to get into than Fort Knox."  
"Ha Ha." Monica said opening one for him. "See?" She tossed the cover aside. "I ordered WAY too many for the restaurant leftovers. I had to do something with them." Rachel entered the room with her tank top and some shorts on.  
"Its inhumanly hot today." Rachel said sitting on the couch.  
"Hey Rachel."  
"Rach, you are aware you look like one of these?" Chandler said holding up his pig in a blanket. Monica chuckled while unloading some Doritos in a bowl.  
"Oh!" Rachel jumped up. "OW!!"  
"What?" Chandler and Monica said at the same time. "I stuck to the seat." She said brushing off her back. "I'll be right back."  
"Rach, I'll come wit. I'll show you what to wear today." Monica said coming around the counter.  
"Thanks mommy but I think I can manage."  
"I wanna talk to you." Monica winked. Rachel stared at her for a minute.  
"Oh!" Rachel said after realizing Monica didn't have anything stuck in her eye. "Come on in."  
  
After getting into Rachels room Monica sat on her bed.  
"Is this about the surprise?" Rachel asked.  
"No, no, no." Monica said. "Thats later. I came to ask about work."  
"Do you want the truth or a carefully planned lie?"  
"Truth."  
"I hate it!" Rachel said trying not to be loud. "I have to wear a skimpy outfit that is chafing me in places I didn't know I can chafe before. And the men! UG! They may be great upstanding parts of the community outside of the club but once you show up in one of these places, they all turn into animals, every last one of them!"  
"Then why don't you quit?"  
"I can't!" Rachel said sitting next to Monica. "For reasons I mentioned before."  
"Thats not your problem." Monica said hugging Rachel. "You're like me. Stubborn and unable to admit you need someone elses help."  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go out there. I have my surprise to announce and I don't think it will wait anymore."  
  
Rachel and Monica went out into the living room.Chandler had settled into his living room chair with his pigs in a blanket.  
"Hey!" Chandler said pointing at the tv set. "Joeys gonna sing the national anthem!"  
"What?" Monica and Rachel said.  
"But why?" Rachel asked.  
"Beats me." Chandler shrugged."They must be desperate, I've heard him sing in the shower. Dude can't carry a tune to save his own little life."  
"Guys I gotta talk to you." Monica said switching off the tv as Joey began to sing.  
"What?"  
"Well." Monica said. "Theres no way to say this but to just say and I guess I'll say it. I think I'll say it."  
"Just say it." Chandler said.  
"Ok." Monica showed Chandler and Monica her hand. "I'm getting married!"  
"What?"  
"I'm engaged!" Monica said. "And you won't believe who either."  
"Who?" Chandler asked. "David Hasselhoff?"  
"No!" Monica said thinking for a sec. "Not unless my standards in men have dipped that low." She shook her head. "He's waiting outside."  
"Go get him." Chandler said. "We're gonna miss opening tip off."  
Monica crossed the room and opened the door. She poked her head outside for a few seconds then she brought in who they figured was her fiance.  
"Here he is." Monica said. "My fiance."  
Rachel turned and Chandler stood up and turned around. Their mouths fell open as they saw who the lucky man was.  
It was Steve, the guy Chandler set up on a blind date with Monica not long ago.  
"Oh my god!" Chandler and Rachel said.  
"I know." Monica said wrapping her arm around his back. "Isnt he something?"  
"Something all right." Chandler said.  
"How...why...no how did this uh happen?" Rachel asked.  
"After that date Steve called up and apologized for the way he acted at the dinner. He was very very nervous."  
"I get that way on blind dates." Steve said smiling. "If you're wondering how I got her phone number, it's in the phone book."  
"Natch." Chandler said.  
"Anyway I decided to give him another chance." Monica said smiling at Steve. "And its worked out so well! I don't know if we are moving too fast or not."  
"Well honey, compared to Drew Barrymores last marriage, we're in a long engagement."  
"Ah." Rachel agreed. She leaned into Chandler. "Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure." He whispered back. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Chandler said heading toward the bathroom door.  
"Wait for me." Rachel said.  
"Does she gotta help him pee?" Steve asked Monica.  
"I'm sure they are talking about how they reacted to us. It's no big thing. Let's go watch the game."  
  
In the bathroom  
  
"Oh my god." Rachel said. "I thought we passed the oh my god stage three minutes ago." Chandler noted while he perched on the tubs edge.  
"I know that love is blind but retarded too?" Rachel said. "She's gonna marry cannibal boy!"  
"Yeah." Chandler said. "What can we do?"  
"Nothing actually." Rachel said standing. "After all it is her decision."  
"Right." Chandler said. "Then what are we doing here?"  
"We are gonna support her." Rachel said with her hand on the door. "Let's just hope she doesnt make us part of the wedding."  
  
"Rachel it is so good to know that you are so supportive of me and Steve we want you and Chandler to be part of this beautfiul moment." Monica said hugging Rachel. "I want you to be my maid of honor and Steve wants Chandler to be his best man." Monica said smiling and holding out her arms as if to say "ta da" "What do you think?"  
"Great." Rachel said looking at Chandler. "Sure I will be your maid of honor."  
Chandler smiled back.  
"We're gonna be one happy family." Monica said. "I gotta go. We have a dress fitting tommorrow." Monica and Steve headed for the door. "See you there!"  
Rachel and Chandler sank into their chairs.  
"What did we get ourselves into?" Chandler asked.  
"I dunno. But I think I'm stuck to the seat again." 


	12. Under Pressure

Beyond Friends Episode 29 "Under Pressure"   
  
  
Guest Stars  
Courteney Cox - Monica  
Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe  
David Schwimmer - Ross   
Tea' Leone - Linda Baker  
  
"When The Going Gets Tough"  
  
Chandler shuffled his feet in the dress store looking around at all the bridesmaids dresses. He couldn't believe he was conned into going along with Rachel, Monica and Phoebe on their dress fitting at the bridal store.  
"Hey, how much longer are you guys gonna be?" Chandler yelled. "Joey and I have Baywatch reruns this afternoon and Linda is coming over for dinner with Ross and Rachel."  
"I wanna know that too." Phoebe said coming out of the bathroom. "I have to drive the babysitter home." Phoebe leaned into Chandler. "Sunset and Sunrise are sooo picky about who watches them. I don't know what to do with them." She smiled. "I love being a mom."  
"No offense Pheebs, but why couldn't you give the kids normal names?" Chandler asked as gently as he could.  
"Hmmm." Phoebe thought. "Well, Sunset was born at sunset and sunrise was born at sunrise."  
"Ah."  
"Why are you here anyway?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, if Steve knows I'm here he would not come here and try to get a peek at Monica in her wedding dress. I'm sort of a protection against noseys." He smiled.  
Monica came out of the fitting room. "Hey you guys, you wanna see Rachel in her dress?"  
"Ok." Phoebe said.  
"Sure." Chandler said sitting down.  
"Oh please guys dont make me!" Rachel protested.  
"Come on." Chandler said. "It can't be any worse than that pink nightmare you wore at Barrys wedding years ago." Chandler said.  
"All right." Rachel said. "You asked for it."  
Rachel emerged slowly out of the dressing room, much like someone would ease their way into a hottub. Monica got impatient, reached behind the curtain and yanked Rachel out by her hand. She was wearing a yellow beaded dress with ruffles everywhere. The sneer she was wearing didn't improve the dress any.   
Chandler and Phoebe started to laugh.  
"Don't laugh Pheebs! You have to wear this too." Rachel pointed to her.  
Phoebe stopped while Chandler was failing in several attempts to keep several smart remarks to himself, which was hard for him.  
"Well, at least you won't be mistaken for Bo peep." Chandler said. "I am so glad to be a guy. Give me a plain old black tux anytime." Rachel smiled evily. "This is the best part." Rachel went back in and pulled out a tux. "This is yours by the way." The tux was in the same bright yellow that her dress was.   
Chandler moaned."Is it too late to fake sick on the wedding day?" Monica poked her head around the corner. "I heard that."  
Rachel turned to her. "Come on, lets see your dress!" Rachel twirled so the ruffles on her dress created quite a breeze and it blew some curtains on the dressing rooms open.  
"Patience." Monica promised.  
"Yeah right." Rachel looked at Chandler said. "I've known her long enough to know that way she talks. She hasnt made a choice yet."  
"I did too." Monica yelled from around the corner. "It's white!"  
  
  
Later that night  
  
Chandler and Rachel whizzed around the apartment at lighting speed trying to get ready for the dinner date they had set up with Ross and Linda. Linda would be meeting Ross for the first time so it was bound to be quite a treat. Chandler fluffed a pillow and sat on the couch for a second.  
"Lindas been really distant for a couple of days." He thought to himself. He wondered why. He kept her happy and they went about everywhere. She went to his hockey games and he went to her symphonies. Chandler smiled to himself. It must be his imagination. It was probably nothing.  
  
Rachel looked at Chandler sitting by himself.  
"Hey!" She said aloud.  
"Hmm?" Chandler looked up.  
"Are you all right?" Rachel asked. "After all we're almost done and Monica was nice enough to leave us her recipe for Chicken Piccata when she moved out."  
"She didn't leave it." Chandler smiled. "I photocopied her choicest recipes."  
"Smart man." Rachel said. "And I let you get away from me." She said off hand.  
Chandler and Rachel looked at each other.  
"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." Chandler admitted. He got up to say something else when the doorbell rang.  
"Gee I wonder who that is." Rachel said going to the door.  
"We got a fifty-fifty chance on who it is." Chandler said.  
Rachel opened the door. It was Ross and Linda.  
"Hey!" Rachel said hugging Ross and kissing him on the lips.  
"Oh you must be Ross then." Linda said off hand. She smiled letting Chandler know she was kidding. "I met Ross on the way up here. He seems like a good guy."  
"I know." Rachel said. "Come on in."  
"Thanks." Linda said.  
Linda and Ross came in to the apartment. Linda started to sit down at the kitchen table but Chandler pulled out her seat for her. Linda thanked him and sat down. Ross did the exact same thing for Rachel.  
"So what are we having tonight?" Ross said. "Another recipe stolen from Monica?"  
"Chicken Piccata." Chandler said looking at Rachel who shrugged.  
"I know you too well." Ross said. "You always need Monicas help with the food. But you are a pro with everything else." Ross said kissing her on the cheek. Rachel smiled.  
Linda seeemed a little tense at the mini love fest between Ross and Rachel. She shifted a bit in her seat and looked at Chandler. He gave her a "they do that all the time" look.  
"So how bout them Bulls?" Linda asked. "I heard they los the last game."  
"Oh yea." Chandler said. "But they are one game away from winning the whole thing."  
"Ah." Linda said. "Hey, how long you guys been together?" She looked at Ross and Rachel.  
"Oh you know." Rachel said smiling. "On and off for years."  
"Really?" Linda said. "Thats fascinating. Why couldnt it just stay on?"  
"Linda?" Chandler asked. "What are you getting at?"  
"I dunno." Linda said. "I have no idea."  
"Ok." Chandler said taking her hand. All the muscles in Lindas hand were tense, very tight like a rope. He rubbed it for a second. She turned to him.  
"You got any booze here?" Linda said. "Cause I need something a little harder than pineapple juice."  
"Actually we don't." Rachel said looking at Chandler. Linda got up and got some water.  
"Never mind. I've had a rough day today."  
Ross looked around. He didn't know what quite to say.  
  
After dinner  
  
Rachel walked Ross down to his car.  
"That was a bizarre experience." Ross admitted leaning on his car and pulling Rachel to him.  
"Yea." Rachel said. "It must be what she said. A rough day even when I've had a rough day I didn't go off weird all like that."  
"Yeah." Ross kissed Rachel on he lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I love you." Rachel said as she went inside.  
"Not as much as I love you." Ross said getting into his car.  
Rachel waved to him from the door and waited for the tail lights on his car to go out of sight. She started up the stairs. Rachel stopped halfway when she heard discussion in the hallway.  
"I'm so sorry about tonight Chandler." Rachel heard Linda said as she finished her assent up the stairs.  
"Theres something wrong isnt there?" Chandler asked her. She turned from him. There were tears in her eyes.  
"I've been transferred." Linda said to him. She turned back to him.  
"What?"  
"I've been transferred to San Fransisco. I've been given a high paying job in a division out there."  
"Are you going?" Chandler asked.  
"I have no choice Chandler." Linda said. "This is where we say goodbye."  
"Why goodbye?" Chandler asked. "I can come out and see you anytime. I can get vacations, days off." Chandler offered. "I want to be with you."  
"Oh Chandler. You won't come out there and you know it even more than I do." Linda said wiping her tears.  
"Linda..."  
"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Chandler." Linda said. "I'm leaving New York tonight."Linda turned and went down the stairs. She encountered Rachel on the second story where Rachel had gone to. She pretended to check her mail.  
"It was nice knowing you Rachel." Linda extended her hand.  
"Leaving so soon?" Rachel asked.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Linda said. "Goodbye." And with that she went down the stairs. Soon she was out the door. Rachel went up the flight of stairs. She fouhnd Chandler by the window.  
"Shes leaving." Chandler said as he watched her leave. "I know."  
"What can I do? Shes being transferred to California and I'm gonna be left alone...again."  
"Go after her." Rachel said.  
"What?"  
"Try and beat her to the plane. Convince her to change her mind." Rachel said. "Go now!"  
"Rachel you are such a good friend." Chandler hugged her. He ran down the stairs.  
"Don't fall!" Rachel chided him halfway down. He smiled up and then went out the door. Rachel went back inside and shut the door.  
  
Chandler drove very fast and made it to the airport.He went inside the departure area and looked around. He read the screen above him.   
He was too late. Lindas plane left five minutes before he got there. Apparently Linda had the plane tickets long before she told him. She expected to be promoted or transferred. She had always been ready to leave but she had no idea she would fall in love. Chandler sat by the window to the runway for a while before deciding to go back home. 


	13. Stuck in the middle

Beyond Friends Episode "Stuck in the middle"   
  
Guest Star  
David Schwimmer as Ross  
  
  
"Torn"  
Rachel was half asleep when she heard Chandler come back in. She looked out her bedroom door. From the way he looked he apparently didnt make it to the plane in time. He had gone to stop her from going to San Fransisco. Linda had been transferred. Rachel silently watched him not knowing whether to talk to him or to just let him be.  
  
Her question answered itself when he went into his room and he silently closed the door. Rachel closed her own door and went back to her bed. She lay her head on her pillow. She recalled how devastated Chandler was when Linda told him the news. He looked so torn between crying and well uh not crying. This was the second devastating relationship he has had as of late. Rachel tried not to think about how sad Chandler must be. She eventually rolled over and went to sleep knowing full well she had to work in the morning.  
  
Rachels eyes flew open but she could not see anything. It was almost as if someone was covering her eyes.  
"Whats going on?" She asked.  
"Shhh." She heard Ross's voice. "It's a surprise."  
"What?"  
"Shh." Ross took his hands off her eyes. The lights turned on.  
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. "Happy Birthday Rachel!"  
"Oh my god!" Rachel placed her hands on her cheeks. "This is wonderful!"  
"Happy birthday baby." Ross said kissing her on the lips.  
"I love this surprise you have for me." Rachel said as Ross brought her into the main ballroom. She passed a mirror. She looked at herself.  
"Oh my." She said. She was wearing clothes that would have been worn in the fifties. Rachel noted the particular ensemble would be worn at a sock hop.  
"Whats wrong sweetie?" Ross said to her.  
"Nothing. Just looking at myself."  
"You are so beautiful tonight, no mirror could do you justice." Ross said taking her hand again. "Come on, lets boogie."  
"Ok." Rachel smiled and followed Ross into the main ballroom.  
As they entered they ballroom instantly turned into a malt shop. There were people standing at the counter with their malts and other assorted goodies. A voice rang out.  
"Hey, it's Ross and Rachel, the coolest kids in school!" The voice was familiar, it came from Gunther who stood behind the counter with a big smile on his face.  
"Everything is on the house tonight in honor of Rachels Sweet Sixteen!"  
"Wow!" Rachel said. "All this just for me." "Rachel I would bring you the moon in crystal if it would make you happy." Ross said kissing her again.  
"I like this kissing thing." Rachel said to him. "Don't stop ok?"  
"Yes, stop actually." Rachel heard. She turned and saw Chandler at the door.  
"Chandler!" Rachel and Ross said.  
Chandler smiled at the door. Rachel ran over and hugged him.  
"We all thought you went to the war." Rachel said looking at him.  
"I did. But now I'm back." Chandler said setting down his duffle bag.  
"But Chandler I'm with Ross now." Rachel said.  
Ross came up and put his arm around Rachels back. "Yeah, so I guess thats the breaks huh dude?"  
"The only thing that kept me alive in the trenches of Normandy is the thought of coming back to your beautiful face." Chandler said. "I came to be with you. I guess now I have to fight to have you back." Chandler struck a weak looking fighting pose.  
"Chandler..."  
"Chandler I don't fight." Ross said. "I am a gentleman."  
"Well neither do I." Chandler said.  
"Tell you what." Ross said coming face to face with Chandler. "You still have your Studebaker?"  
"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked.  
"In primo condition."  
"Chicken." Ross said. "We will meet on Montgomeries Cliff at nine. "If you love Rachel as much as I do, you will show up."  
"I'll be there." Chandler said not hesitating. He saluted Rachel then turned on his heel and left.  
"Whats chicken?" Rachel asked Ross as he got a milkshake.  
"Two cars race toward the cliffs edge. The first one to hop out is a chicken."  
"So you have to die in order to prove you're brave you have to die." Rachel said. "Makes a lot of sense."  
"It's about honor." Ross said. "We have to be up there in ten minutes. Are you coming?"  
Rachel hesistated. She didn't want to see either one of them die but what could she do? Rachel had no control over what was happening although this was her dream. Rachel nodded.  
"I'll come with you. But I'm not taking sides." Rachel said.  
"Great." Ross said. "I'll pick a song on the juke."  
"Happy birthday Rachel Green." She said to herself.  
  
Later  
  
Rachel stood in the middle of the field that led to the cliff's edge. She now wore her favorite lucky scarf Chandler gave her around her neck. She tugged at it nervously as she walked toward the cliffs edge. She stopped several inches before the cliff stopped and the rocky shoal at the bottom of it stared her in the face. Looking at it made her blood run colder than any winter chill. Ross and Rachel were the first to arrive. She hoped that she wouldnt have to leave alone, without either Chandler or Ross at their side.  
  
There had to be a way to resolve this without death and the distruction of automobiles.  
  
Rachel walked over to the crowd which seemed to grow bigger every second. She only wished this many people showed up at high school football games. She heard her name being called.  
  
"Rachel!" She heard Ross over at his car. Chandler had lined his studebaker right up next to Ross's car.  
"We're ready." Chandler said.  
Rachel took her scarf off in one fluid motion and stepped in front of the cars, but out of the way so she would not be hit. All the other cars had lined up along side the race way. Rachel cleared her throat.  
"Give me some lights!" Rachel raised her arms.  
Every light lit up showing the way to the cliff. There would be no light that would be able to show into the deep dark abyss that was below the cliff.  
Rachel raised her arms again. "Get ready."  
Ross and Chandler got inside their cars.  
"Start your engines!"  
They started their engines and raced their engines.  
Rachel thought "This is it, no turning back now."  
"Ready, set, go!" Rachel jumped up and threw her scarf up and down to signal them to go. Ross and Chandler raced by her standing there. She turned on her heel and felt her skirt twirl around her ankles. She ran toward the back of the cars.  
"You can stop!" She yelled at the cars but she knew her effort wsas futile. She stopped a few feet short. The cars went over the edge.   
  
Rachel didn't see anyone get out of their cars. She went to the edge, and watched helplessly as the cars sailed toward their certain doom. One car hit bottom and rolled down while the other collided with a large boulder and exploded on impact.  
"No!!" Rachel screamed, tears coming out of her eyes. She looked around. She was alone. Everyone was gone, no one could help her. She buried her hands in her eyes and wept loudly.  
"Rach?" She heard.  
"Who said that?" Rachel got up and looked around.  
"I did." Ross said coming up from a small dirt ledge. "A little help here?"  
Rachel leaned over and started to help Ross up.  
"Let me help." Chandler said crawling up the dirt trail not far from the ledge.  
"But how?" Rachel asked as Chandler helped Ross up.  
"We jumped at the same time." Ross said. "We met after the fight in the malt shop and agreed what we did ws stupid."  
"Yeah. Lets go home." Chandler said. "You can stay with Ross. After all, I met a nice nurse overseas. She may write."  
"Thats nice." Rachel said.  
"But you gotta wake up." Ross said.  
"Why?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Cause you're gonna be late for work." Ross said squeezing her.  
"Oh. That." Rachel said. "I'm glad youre with me."  
"So am I babe, so am I." Ross said and kissed her before going back to sleep. 


	14. Paper In Fire

Beyond Friends Episode Thirty One "Paper In Fire"   
  
Guest Stars  
Courteney Cox as Monica  
  
"Witness"  
  
Chandler paced in the tuxedo section of the bridal shop.   
He could not believe they were there again.  
During the week, on a whim, Steve and Monica chose to change their wedding outfits. Chandler and Rachel had no problem with it, i fonly to get rid of the hideou wedding gear they had been stuck with the previous week: bright pinks and orange and yellow. Chandler turned as he heard Rachels voice.  
"How do I look?" She asked.  
Chandler turned to see Rachel in a hulu dress like outfit. Apparently Steve saw an old episode of Hawaii Five-O and was inspired.  
"You look....tropical." Chandler said smiling.  
"Oh please!" Rachel went to the mirror and made a face."I look like a reject from that episode of the Brady Bunch where they went to Hawaii."  
"At least it aint the fashion crime of the century." Chandler agreed.  
"You should talk." Rachel said. "You haven't seen yours yet but it has no shirt."  
"No way!"  
"Way."  
"Jeeze!"  
"Hey Monica we gotta go soon." Rachel said. "My lunch break is almost over."  
"Ok." Monica said. "You don't even want to see my dress?"  
"We didn't see the last one." Chandler remarked. "And having not seen the last one, I doubt we will see this one either before the wedding."  
"True." Monica said. "Just let me get dressed. I have to go by the restaurant site before I go home."  
"Ok." Rachel said. "I don't want to be caught dead in this. Chandler If I die in this please switch this with my fave Donna Karan pull on at the funeral home?"  
"Sure." Chandler grinned.  
"You're a pal."  
  
Later  
  
Chandler and Rachel waited outside the bridal shop.  
"Let's make a bet." Chandler said. "Ten bucks, I say we will see this shop again before the wedding."  
"I'll take that bet." Rachel said extending her hand.  
"You owe me a ten spot anyway. I couldnt come up witha creative enough way to ask for it back."  
"Ah."  
Monica came out the door.  
"The nerve of that shopkeeper asking if I wanted to make an appointment the next time Steve changed his mind."  
"Ok Mon, if he chooses an all nude wedding, I'm out." Rachel said.  
"Me too, no matter how tempting that would actually be." Chandler pointed out.  
"Let's go to the restaurant site?" Monica said as she started walking. "I could not believe it when I found out how easy it was to just walk here from the restaurant."  
"Yea." Rachel said.  
"Here we are." Monica said. The site had not changed much since the last time Rachel and Chandler had seen it after the big fire. Monica saw them staring at it. "Sure it looks horrible right now but now I intend to make this place better than it ever could be." Monica said proudly.  
A man came up from behind her. "Are you Ms. Geller?"  
"Yes I am." Monica said turning around.  
"Youve been served." The man said handing her a long manilla envelope.  
"What is this?" Monica asked her.  
"I don't read them. I just serve them." The man leaves.  
"How ironic that you are served at a restaurant." Chandler remarks. "Never mind."  
"Mon, what is it?" Rachel asked while Monica tore into the envelope. She pulled out some documents and scanned them flipping the pages over quickly while speed reading to herself.  
"Oh my god." Monica said.  
"What?" Chandler and Rachel asked. She gave them the papers.  
"I've been sued by the city of New York. They are accusing me of arson!"  
Chandler and Rachel looked up from the documents in shock.  
"Arson?" Chandler asked.  
"For insurance money. Just to be on the safe city I insured the restaurants to the hilt. When one closed I got the money back but now they say that from the time the other closed till this one burned down...well all they are saying its just a little convienient that it all happened in such a small space of time."  
"What can we do?" Rachel asked.  
"I don't know guys, I just don't know." Monica touched the burnt wall of the restaurant. "In any case, it will be along time before work on this place can be resumed." Chandler and Rachel couldn't help but watch Monica walk away bravely holding her tears in.  
  
Chandler and Rachel walked home.  
"What are we gonna do about Monica?" Rachel asked. "She never would have burned down that restaurant. It was her life, her heart and her soul."  
"Apparently the authorities think otherwise. A lot of these fires have gone on lately. And they want to nail someone on it and its gonna be poor Monica who takes the heat on this."  
"I want to do something." Rachel asked.  
"What though?"  
"Let's go back to the restaurant site. I think there is alot more to this then there seems."  
"Are we solving mysteries now?" Chandler asked. "Should I call up Shaggy and Scooby doo and have them meet us there in the mystery machine?"  
"No!" Rachel said. She tugged Chandlers arm. "Come on!"  
"Ok. Wheres the fire?" Chandler said following. "Bad joke." He replied when he got a nasty look from Rachel. "Stop looking at me like that."  
  
Several minutes later  
Rachel and Chandler finally reached the outside ofthe restaurant and were shocked at what they saw. The entire block was cordoned off. Rachel and Chandler could not get inside or around the restaurant.  
"Tell me Chandler, did this ever happen on scooby doo?" Rachel asked.  
"No, but then would they let it stop them?"  
"Probably. They always ended up at places on accident and the mysteries were always the same, theres something vaulable about creepy place so owner scares pepole away. Its a obvious plot device. Some one had to be desperate for an idea to use it." Rachel said.  
"What if that happened here?" Chandler asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if this property was valuable and one of the higher ups knew it and that is why this happened." Chandler asked.  
"You been watching too much tv."  
"And Monica is the scapegoat, and then they rake the bucks in after she is caught."  
"I dunno Chandler." Rachel said. "Thats impossible."  
"Keep in mind, ok?" Chandler asked.  
"Ok." Rachel said. "We gotta go. I was supposed to home for my date with Ross an hour ago."  
"What if Monica did burn it down on purpose?" Chandler asked her after a long silence.  
"We cant think of that. Monica would never do that." Rachel said.  
"But what..."  
"She wouldn't. I just know she can't." Rachel said. "We must never think shes guilty ok?"  
"Ok." Chandler said hugging her. "Everything will work out."  
"I hope so." 


	15. I Lost On Jeopardy

Beyond Friends Episode 32 "I Lost On Jeopardy"  
  
  
Guest Stars:  
Courteney Cox as Monica  
David Schwimmer as Ross  
Alex Trebeck as "Host Guy"  
  
  
"Quit Playing Games"  
  
Rachel reluctantly got up and answered the door when she realised whoever was knocking wasnt gonna go away anytime soon. She emerged from her room at the same time Chandler did.  
"We really need to fire that butler." Chandler said as he watched Rachel shuffle to the door.  
"No friend of mine would wake me up this early." Rachel said opening the door. It was Monica. "Monica if you are hear to tell us that you and Steve changed your mind about the wedding gear again I'm gonna murder you."  
"Oh no." Monica said. "We're all set in that department."  
"Then why did you wake me so early?"  
"Well can I come in?"  
"I don't know.Chandlers been sleeping in the nude lately amd hes not a pretty sight."  
"Thanks man." Chandler said.  
"Come on in." Rachel said. "He aint naked."  
"Rachel I heard that this game show called supermarket sweep was gonna look for contestants here for a new locally run version of the show. I thought you and I would go and try out for it."  
"Well actually Mon I heard about it too and I was gonna take Chandler to the tryout." Rachel said squirming. "I hope thats ok."  
"But Rach! He no nothing about food, except for the stuff he burns! And I was a chef! I would be perfect for this show." Monica whined.  
"I'm sorry Mon." Rachel said. "You completely slipped my mind. And Chandler was right there when we signed up, I didnt want him to feel unwanted or anything."  
"Hey, this is good." Monica said. "How about this, my team vs your team at the tryout?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah." Monica said. "I will get a partner of my own and we'll compete against each other."  
"But why?" Rachel said. "And you said you had to find a partner, who are you gonna use?"  
"Not Steve anyway, hes a little stage frighty at stuff like this." Monica said opening the door.  
"He's a little something." Chandler cracked from the doorway to his room.  
"Ok!"Rachel said. "You are on!"  
Monica extended her hand and Rachel took it. "How about a bet."  
"What?" Rachel said. "We already shook on this, what more do you need?"  
"If my team wins," Monica said. "If we change our mind about the wedding wardrobe again, you have to wear whatever it is. No complaints. No questions asked."  
"Ok." Rachel said. "Uhhhh."  
"Rach!" Chandler came over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.  
"If we win, we get to choose our own tux and dress." Chandler said.  
"I love this man." Rachel said pointing at Chandler.  
"Thats reasonable." Monica said. "The tryout is on Friday."  
"Luckily I have a long needed day off coming up then." Rachel said escorting Monica to the door.  
"My partner and I will meet you there." Monica said leaving.  
Chandler and Rachel watched her walk down the stairs singing "We Will Rock You.".  
"What do you think Rachel?" Chandler asked.  
"I think she killed that song." Rachel said going back into the apartment.  
"About who her partner is."  
"Well she would ask one of our friends." Rachel reasoned. "No offense Phoebe and Joey would not be chosen."  
"Yeah. Joey spends too much time in the condom isle laughing at the packages."  
"So who else is there?" Rachel said getting some milk.  
"Do you think its...?" Chandler asked.  
"Could be." Rachel said jumping in before Chandler was finished.  
"If its who we think it is, the tryout is gonna be something all right." Chandler said. "I'm going back to bed."  
"Wait, we need to memorize all the names of the food in this flyer!" Rachel said. Chandler gave her a look. "Or not."  
  
Friday  
  
Rachel and Chandler took the bus up to the studio where they would be holding the tryouts for the local version of "Supermarket Sweep". Rachel and Chandler tried to make a pointout of watching the show before Friday but were bummed when they found out they did not have the station the show was aired on.  
"They will tell us what to do." Rachel assured Chandler when he mentioned they knew nothing about the show except that it was centered around food.  
"Sometimes they don't, to save time." Chandler said worried.  
"Well when they hold the first game we will pay attention." Rachel said.  
"I called Joey. He said he thinks the game is about getting as much time as possible to do a big sweep around the market. But this being a tryout I doubt anything life altering will happen."  
"I sure hope so. Why is Monica so sure we will compete against her and her mystery partner?" Rachel said. "We could be matched against other people."  
"Unless she arranged something in advance, which is impossible, theres nothing she can do about it."  
"Ok." Rachel said as they disembarked the bus at the studio.  
  
Minutes later  
  
Rachel and Chandler were seated in the studio. Rachel looked around for Monica.  
"Maybe she chickened out." Rachel said whens he couldnt see Monica.  
"I don't think so." Chandler pointed Monica out to Rachel.  
"There she is." Rachel waved to Monica. Ross was with her. "Why is Ross with her?"  
"I think Ross is the myterious partner." Chandler said. "I thought we discussed this the other night."  
"Oh!" Rachel said and thought for a minutes."I thought you meant someone else."  
"Like who? She already said Steve wasnt the partner."  
"I know but I thought she was using that to throw us off guard." Rachel explained.  
"Ah." Chandler said as the try outs began.  
  
After a few rounds Rachel and Chandler and Ross and Monica called to the stage. Rachel was right, watching the first few rounds did help them get a feel for the game they were about to try out for. But knowing the game was a lot different from actually winning it. the Game show host guy went to his mike and got his question cards ready.  
"Welcome to the tryout of the New York version of Supermarket Sweep. Unlike the show we will not have an actual sweep today but we will have some tough and challenging questions concerning the foods you buy and eat at the store."  
Monica and Ross sat at their little podium while Chandler fussed with his chairs.  
"Today we have with us Ross and Monica Geller." Game show guy said. "I take it you are husband and wife?"  
"EWwww!" Ross said. "She's my sister man!"  
"Oh then I apologize." Game show guy said. "Moving on." He said eager to get that big snag-fu out of the way. "We also have with us Chandler Bing and Rachel Green."  
"Right." Chandler said. "We aint married either." Chandler said before Game show guy could talk again.  
"Anyone ever tell you you look like Alex Trebeck?" Rachel asked.  
"Are you ready to play supermarket sweep?" Game show guy said going to his own podium. "Good. This round of the game you are playing we will be asking questions. That about it for today. Since we have such a low local budget we can't actually do more than that." Game show guy said. "But I digress." Game show guy got a card. "First question for 10 points is I am the small yellow things that are sold at easter."  
Rachel rung in. "Marshmellow peeps!"  
"You're right. Now on to the second question."  
  
Several questions later there was a tie across the board. Ross and Chandler decided to be smart and stay out of the way of the women. When Rachel and Monica got real riled at each other nothing could get them to back down. They were very stubborn and would not stop till they proved the other wrong.  
"Last question folks. You have not played well enough to actually get a spot on the local show but we will send you home with a consolation prize of three pounds of jello pie." Game show guy said while digging up the last question. "The last question is, and you need to this to break the tie, what isle is famous actor Joey Tribbiani found in and what is he always laughing at?"  
Rachel rang in. "That condom isle! He's always laughing at the condom packages!"  
"Thats right! Rachel and Chandler win the game!" Game show guy said. As soon as that was said they foursome was escorted off the stage for the next round of players.  
"Well I guess you can pick your own outfits for the wedding." Monica said. "Would it help if I said I was sorry for being a pighead for not being better of a friend when you picked a different partner?"  
"Yes." Rachel said. "I already have Chandler and my new outfits picked out."  
"I can't believe the wedding is on Saturday next week." Monica said.  
"Me neither." Rachel said as they went to the bus stop 


	16. Going To The Chapel

Beyond Friends Episode 33 Teaser "Going To The Chapel"  
  
Guest Stars -   
Courtney Cox as Monica  
Lisa Kudrow as Phoebe  
David Schwimmer as Ross  
Matt LeBlanc as Joey  
  
  
"I Wasn't Over You"  
  
Monica, Phoebe waited patiently inside one of the rooms of the church. They were waiting for the wedding to start. Rachel went over to the mirror one last time before she walked Monica down the isle. She thught her dress looked nice and pretty and...sane. After the famous game show incident Monica agreed to have Rachel pick out the bridesmaid dresses for them. She had finally settle on a simple white number. Phebe got inspired and made a flower ring to wear on both their hears. She saved extra flowers to put on her daughter Sunrise. Sunset was allergic to fake flowers.  
"How much longer?" Rachel asked. "How much longer do we gotta sit in this cramped little room?"  
"Not much longer." Monica promised. "We're waiting for the other wedding guests to arrive. I wasnt too sure about inviting Ross to the wedding. Remember Emily had that fatal heart attack after Ross said Rachels name at the alter?"  
"Its too bad your parents couldnt come." Phoebe said. "After all they had planned that hawaiian vacation two months in advance."  
"Yeah but for the first time something was more important than their Little Harmonica." Monica sighed.  
There was a knock at the door. It started to open.  
"No grooms in here before the wedding!" The girls shouted.  
Chandler came through the door.  
"Oh, its you." Monica said.  
"Don't sound so disapointed." Chandler said. "We're ready for you but we have a little snafu."  
"Snafu?"  
"Its nothing really." Chandler said squirming in the way only Chandler could. "Nothing."  
"Chandler spill!" Rachel demanded.  
"We have no groom." Chandler finally fessed up.  
"What?" The girls chorused.  
"Steve is not here." Chandler said. "And quite frankly I dont think he is gonna be here."  
"What gave you that idea?" Monica said smiling. "He's late. Thats all. Just a little late....to his own wedding. God!"  
Ross came through the door. He looked at Monica.  
"I guess you found out." He said going over to her. "Mon, honey he returned his tux this morning." Ross said. "The tux shop called while you were on route here."  
"He's really not showing up." Monica said finally letting the news sink in. "Im not getting married today."  
"Oh Mon." Rachel hugged Monica. "I'm so sorry. You two seemed so right on!"  
"I know." Monica said getting up. "Apparently he didnt feel the same way."  
"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm gonna have to break the news to everyone who showed up." Monica thought for a minute. "Just because theres no wedding doesnt mean we can't go to the reception." She smiled.  
"What do you mean?" Ross said.  
"Well we hired the caterer right, they have everything all set up, we might as well go enjoy it." Monica said going to the door. "Yeah. We're gonna party!"  
Monica left the room leaving Ross and Rachel and Phoebe and Chandler to look at each other.  
"Shes fine." Chandler said. "She just flipped her wig."  
  
A Few minutes later  
  
Everyone loved the idea of going to the reception. Phoebe called it the "No wedding" Reception. A few minutes after everyone devoured the birthday cake everyone got in the swing of things and had fun. Chandler sat on the sidelines and watched Ross and Rachel dance. She turned her head and waved at her. He smiled back at her.   
He could not believe he still had amorous feelings for Rachel after she had broke it off with him a month or so ago. He decided to put it out of his mind and got another piece of cake.  
Monica tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey, you look worse than me and you weren't even dumped at your own wedding." Monica said.  
"Hey." Chandler said  
"Wanna dance?" Monica said taking his hand.  
"Sure."  
"We can talk too." Monica said as he swung her around. "You still love her don't you?"  
"Love who?"  
"Janice! Who do you think I mean?"  
"How did you know about me and Rachel." Chandler asked.  
"It was pretty obivous how you felt about each other." Monica said. "I should say still do feel about each other. I just saw you looking at her. Such uh I don't know, longing doesnt usually happen between two good friends without a good reason."  
"I want Rachel back." Chandler said. "I want to give her the world but Ross... you know?"  
"All too well." Monica said. "If Ross didnt come back to her, where do you think you two would be right now?"  
"I don't know. Dancing at our own wedding?"  
"Thats not a far fetched idea." Monica said. "Let's get some eats. This food did not come cheap."  
"Youre a cook, why did you not cater your own wedding?" Chandler asked.  
"I'm stupid I guess."  
"No comment."  
  
  
Phoebe and Joey were sitting at a table. Joey was making funny faces for her children.  
"Sunrise and Sunset." Joey smiled. "Those are such cool names."  
"I know!" Phoebe smiled.  
"How do you tell them apart?" Joey asked.  
"Well Sunrise looks like me." Phoebe smiled and pushed Sunrises little button nose. Sunrise giggled. "And Sunset looks more like her father."  
"Whos her father?" Joey asked Phoebe.  
"You are."  
"What?" Joey asked.  
"You are the father of my two beautiful babies." Phoebe said smiling at him.  
"But how? We never got together or anything."  
"I know." Phoebe smiled.  
"You mind telling me?"  
"Sure." Phoebe said nodding. "Remember when you donated to the sperm bank to pay for technical school that year?"  
"Yeah. Little Joeys made money for me." Joey said chuckling.  
"Well it was a while after I had the triplets for Frank and Alice so I decided to get artificially inseminated again. I went to the sperm bank looking for a tall dark and handsome veggie like me. But I found out that you still had some uh stock in the bank. I then decided what better father to my children than my best friend Joey."  
"Ah Pheebs." Joey smiled.  
"Yeah. And I had twins as you can see." Phoebe said stroking Sunsets head. "So the Tribianni and Buffay legacy both gets to live on."  
"That is so cool!" Joey leaned over and picked Sunset up. He held him in his arms. He then looked up at the wedding party. "Hey guys!" He held Sunset over his head. "I'm a daddy!"  
"Congratulations man!" Ross said from his spot with Rachel.  
"Way to go dude!" Chandler said from the buffet table. When he realised people stared at him, he put down his big plate of food and stiffly walked away.  
Rachel watched him go.  
"Ross I'm gonna talk to Chandler. He seems a bit down." Rachel said kissing Ross on the cheek.  
"Don't take to long." Ross said. "I'm reserving this dance spot for us."  
"I'll definately come back then." Rachel said smiling. She let go of his hand and followed Chandler.  
  
Rachel found Chandler near the balcony on the patio.  
"Chandler?" Rachel asked. "Are you all right? You seem a little blue."  
"I'm all right. I'm just upset that Monica got dumped on her wedding day." Chandler turned to her.  
"Why do I feel there is more to the story?"  
"What makes you feel that?" Chandler shrugged.  
"Well you were talking to Monica earlier about something emotional and I gathered thats why came out here."  
"Yeah. You're right."  
"Come on." Rachel touched his arm. "You can tell me. We are friends now arent we?"  
Chandler didnt answer. He turned away. Rachel pulled him back around.  
"Arent we?" Rachel looked at his eyes. "Oh my god."  
"What?" Chandler said turning again.  
"You're still in love with me arent you?"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Well the way youre acting, like you're hiding something." Rachel said. "Tell me the truth."  
"Its true Rachel." Chandler turned to her. "I'm still in love with you. But theres not a damn thing I can do about it."  
"Oh Chandler. I had no idea." Rachel hugged Chandler. "But I don't know what to tell you. I still love Ross." "Anything from you would sound real good right now."  
"Chandler we gotta stay friends." Rachel said pulling from him. "Ok?"  
"Ok." Chandler said pouting. "But I wont like it."  
"Fake it." Rachel said winking at him.  
"Rachel?" Ross said coming through the door.  
"Ross?" Rachel turned around. "You were looking for me?"  
"Yeah, I had our spot saved for us. Its the last dance of the evening."  
"Why don't you guys dance out here." Chandler offered. "I gotta give Phoebe and Mon a lift home anyway."  
"Ok." Rachel said. "See you later."  
Chandler waved from the door. He stayed for a second and watched them dance closely. He then sighed and briefly thought of what might have been before leaving Ross and Rachel to dance. 


	17. Found out about you

Beyond Friends Episode Thirty Four "Found out about you"   
  
Guest Stars -   
  
Matt LeBlanc as Joey  
Steve Buscemi as crew guy  
David Schwimmer as Ross  
  
"I see so clearly now"  
  
"Come right this way guys." Joey said leading them into studio B of Lot Z. "This is the coolest place!"  
Chandler, Ross and Rachel reluctantly followed their enthusiastic friend into the studio. Today was the day Joey had long promised he woud take the gang on tour of the studio he called home. He had promised to take them for the longest time but he wanted to make sure the show he was on "Days Of Our Restless Children" would stay on long enough to insure there was set to even visit. Joey picked today of all days to do it too, the weekend when Chandler, as much as he loved his friends, would have rather watched hockey. After some chiding from Rachel and some pleading from Joey, he relented.  
  
"Over here they do my makeup." Joey pointed over to a small area with chairs and a few mirrors. There was so much makeup on the table it made Rachels dresser look so small, like the sample table at Kmart. Rachel picked up one of the tubes. "Gaza Red", no wonder everyone looked sunburned!  
"Not that you really need any makeup." Chandler slyly remarked as they went by the makeup area. He waved to a guy cleaning up some spilled paint near a set. "Hey."  
"Hey." The crew guy said.  
"I know what you mean."Joey said looking back."But they say anyone looks bad on tv without getting made up first." Joey said as they walked over to one of the main sets. It was the hospital set.  
"Days of our lives used this set for the hospital before the hospital was destroyed in the show. I can't remember what the reason was but it was long after my stint, right?"  
"Sure." Ross said looking at Chandler who was sitting behind the admitting desk. Rachel studied Ross's gaze and shuddered uneasily. Did the temperature just drop 20 degrees in here or was it just her? Then she noticed the crew guy was messing with the heater and realized it wasnt her. But that didn't make her feel any better. Ever since the no-wedding reception Ross has had a uneasy attitude around Chandler. It made Ross very weird to be around especially these last few days. And Ross wasnt too excited about coming today either.  
  
Joeys voice distracted her from her thoughts.  
  
"I had just the coolest idea this morning."Joey said apparently coming back from talking to the same crew guy that had been everywhere they had been. "I thought that we would look over the script of the next show together. but the crew guy over there doesn't think its a good idea. The studio thinks that just about anyone could sell spoiliers to the internet nowadays." Joey grumbled during the last part.  
"Oh, big fat bummer." Rachel said looking at Chandler. Neither of them really followed the soap that well. Joey knew they didnt but because he was Joey he decided not to make a big deal out of it.  
"Well its just the breaks." Joey said. "The reason we are out here on Lot Z." Joey continued his tour of the studio. "Is because we are still pretty low rated. Plus every other good studio is already being used for lots better stuff."  
"Joey you won an emmy for gods sake. You should be getting better treatment than this. You should get your own dressing room or something." Chandler said.  
"Yeah." Rachel said. "You need to stand up or something, you are the star, you are the reason why the show wasnt cancelled months ago." Rachel looked at Ross. "Right hon?" She asked uneasily.  
"Yeah. Sure." Ross grumbled. "I gotta like the bathroom." Ross walked across the lot and disapeared around the corner.  
"Whats with him?" Joey asked. "Did a dinosaur wake up and bit him on the ass today? I took a lot of risks to bring you down here today and hes giving me attitude."  
"I don't think its you Joey." Rachel said to Joey.  
"Yea?"  
"But I can't say for sure what it is that is bothering him." Rachel looked over at Chandler who seemed just as mystified at Ross's sudden change in mood.  
"Let me take you guys down to the lunch room." Joey smiled as he took Rachels hand. "Today is meatloaf day!"  
"What about Ross?" Rachel asked as they were lead out the door. They gathered a golf cart, the same cart Joey used to drive them out there. Joey got in front and Chandler got in the passenger side.  
"He'll catch up to us somewhere along the way." Joey said. "Maybe its better hes gone, whatever hes steamed up about maybe he will cool off. Maybe hes more upset about Monicas wedding down the tubes than she is."  
"Hmm." Rachel said looking back on the studio as they drove away.  
"If you guys behave, I will bring you a couple of souvenirs and show you where John Belushi used to have his dressing room."  
Rachel ignored Joeys last comments, thinking about Ross and why his nice guy persona was suddenly just thrown to the side.  
  
Later  
  
Joey treated Rachel and Chandler to lunch. It was lunch where Ross caugh up with them. He apperently had done Joey had predicted he would do, he had calmed down substantially since the last time he was see. He even started to have fun,noting that he would have loved to have played opposite Joey. After that they finally settled into the daily special, the meatloaf Joey mentioned before.  
"Now on some days I admit this place can cook bad, there are times we are served what accidentally turns out to be yummy."  
"Must have hired Monica as a chef." Ross joshed his kid sister.  
Rachel noticed the same crew guy was also now serving lunch. Rachel went up to get some napkins. "You seem to be doing alot of work. How can you do it all?"  
"Well," Crew guy said. "The moneys good, plus Parkway studios is too cheap to hire a full staff. Sometimes I'm on the show." He boasted. When he knew that Rachel wasn't a big fan he sighed. "Oh well. Back to the steam grates."  
Ross came up from behind.  
"Rachel can I talk to you somewhere private?" He asked while gently taking her arm.  
"Sure." Rachel said. She looked over her shoulder at Joey and Chandler eating the meatloaf. Not really eating but actually playing with the food. "We'll be back guys."  
Joey and Chandler waved without looking up, absorbed in their weird brand of fun. Rachel smiled and turned her attention to Ross who now waited outside. Now maybe she will find out why Ross has been so standoffish these past few days. She approached him and she smield uneasily.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Rachel." He sighed. "Theres no way to say this but I'l just say it." He took a breath and said the three words that would change everything that day.  
"Rachel, I know."  
Rachel stared at him mystified, unable to think or speak.  
  
To be continued.....season three. 


End file.
